The Pinata Ball
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: There is a ball coming to the village, and the everyone is excited! Who goes with who, and who decides to crash   the party? Will it be romantic... Or just a complete disaster?
1. The Announcement

**NOW, i just wanted to tell you all who read this that this idea came from Epic Laughter's story Halloween, X3 I loved that story, and it gave me the idea for this one :D I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Peanut, no don't eat- and you ate them..." Seiko said with a sigh. Peanut growled contently, munching happily on the head of a snapdragon flower. Seiko stroked Peanut's mane, a smile on her face.<p>

"You never listen, do you?" She said, not even realizing someone was behind her.

"Good morning Seiko! I see your taking very good care of those Snapdragon flowers!" Seedos's happy voice rang from behind. Seiko turned around, jumping a little.

"Oh God Seedos! You freaking scared me!" Seiko said angrily, holding up her shovel. Seedos winced.

"I-I'm sorry Seiko! I didn't-"

"Oh it's not your fault Seedos... God, it sure is pretty today..." Seiko said dreamily. Leafos, who was playing with one of the Lemmonings, giggled a bit at her cousin's happy attitude. Seedos, however, looked quite confused when the gardener started to tend to the snapdragons as she hummed contently.

"Well, you certainly are in a good mood today!" Seedos said as Seiko twirled a bit as she went to the blackberries. Leafos walked over to her little brother, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, which he shook off.

"Seiko's been like that for weeks, ever since Eddie Lizard told her he likes her." Leafos told him. Seedos nodded.

"Oh... I don't-"

"Leafos, can you come here a second?" Seiko called over. Leafos left Seedos to do his inspection, and walked over to Seiko, who was holding a handful of blackberries.

"Hey, can you get me a basket? Lottie needs me to deliver these to the shop right away,"

"Of course! Hang on a second!" Leafos said, running off for a minute as Seiko continued to pick the ripened berries. Seedos lifted one of the flower heads in the palm of his hand, looking at it closely. Peanut towered over him, and sniffed Seedos's greasy blue hair, making him jump back in surprise.

"Don't you know it's impolite to sniff other people?" Seedos scolded, getting an irritated gruff from the Dragonache in return.

* * *

><p>"So, have you and Eddie gone out anywhere lately?" Leafos asked, walking beside her cousin.<p>

"No, not yet." Seiko answered, pouting a little as she hauled the basket full of blackberries into town. Leafos groaned, dragging her feet a little.

"Oh come on! It's been a week since you two confessed, and you haven't done anything about it!"

"We both have been busy! I have the garden, Eddie has his garden and the P-Factor-"

"You two love each other though! Just go out already!"Leafos gripped. Seiko blushed.

"Well, I'm judging this weekend, so maybe I can-"

"_Hello fellow citizens of the Pinata Village!" _A loud voice called. Seiko and Leafos looked up to see a very tall man, dressed in some quite fancy clothing with an expensive looking mask, holding a megaphone in his hand. Petula poked her head out of Paper Pets to see what was going on, and Maddie and Maxime stopped their discussion to look up. Many other villagers soon came out of their buildings and workshops to look over at the man. The man smiled happily, opening his lips to talk again.

"_It is my pleasure to announce that this year, I will be throwing the-" _Before the man could finish, there was a very loud gasp, fallowed by excited voice-cracked squealing.

"UNCLE ROBERT!" Dustin screamed, running as fast as he could up the road. With his super tight pants, his butt stuck out like a Quackberry's, and his legs were flailing around while his arms are wide open. The man's eyes darted around side to side, hoping Dustin was talking about another man. Unfortunately, Dustin ran right into him, giving him a tight hug.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! You forgot to send me a birthday present this year." He screeched, jumping up and down. Robert, the man, placed a finger on Dustin's head, and used that to gently push him to the side. He laughed awkwardly at the awkward moment his nephew had just made.

"_... Anyway, I am proud to announce that this year I will personally be throwing the grand _Pinata Ball_ this year!" _He said happily. Whispers started to pop up, as well as excited squeals.

"_There will be live music, as well free food and lovely decor for you all to enjoy!"_

"... IS THAT IT?" Maddie's voice shouted over the silence. The man chuckled into the megaphone.

_"Of course not! There will also be a HUGE prize for the voted King and Queen-"  
><em>

"Isn't that for high school proms?" Bart called from the way back. The man groaned.

"_Not unless I say so! I will be leaving flyers all over town for you to get more information-"_

"OH MY GOD I WANT BE THE QUEEN!" Dustin squealed, jumping up and down. Robert looked down at him angrily.

"_WELL YOU CAN'T!"_

"Why not?"

"_BECAUSE YOUR NOT A DAMN WOMAN!"_

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"_Ugh, Ladies and gentlemen, despite my retarded nephew here-"_

"HA! I knew you would remember me!"

_"Stop interrupting me! Anyway, I can't wait to see you all there, and make sure to bring a date!"_He said, walking off after turning his megaphone off. Dustin grabbed his uncle's arm.

"So, how are you doing Robert?" he asked. Robert looked down at him, frowning. Dustin smiled like a doof, not even acknowledging the irritated face.

"It's wonderful to see you again Dustin. I would love to catch up with you right now, but I really have to go."

"Aw, already?"

"Yes. But I will be back in three weeks. See you then!" He said, running off quickly. Dustin waved.

"BYE UNCLE ROBERT!" He said, turning around. Everyone was looking at him funny.

"... he's your uncle?" Maxime asked. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah... He doesn't like me too much..." Dustin said, smiling as he walked away. Leafos looked at Seiko, and Seiko looked back, smiles stretching on their faces as their Alert systems went off.


	2. Get Together

"Oh my GOD, this is HUGE!" Sahari squealed, picking up her chocolate milkshake. Leafos squealed after Sahari did.

"I know! Nothing like this has ever happened in this village in such a long time!" Leafos said. Arfur chuckled to himself, cleaning the dishes as the group of girls rambled on. Only Maxime and Maddie were quiet.

"Oh my God, I really hope I get asked to go!" Leafos said dreamily, stirring her straw around. Sahari and Seiko giggled.

"Of course we know who you WANT to go with!" Seiko said, taking a sip of her milkshake. Leafos's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Oh, like he will. Patch probably isn't interested in me." Leafos said a bit sadly. Seiko and Sahari gave her a weird look.

"Why wouldn't he? Hasn't he taken you to lunch before?" Sahari asked. Leafos shrugged.

"It's been weeks since then... I think it was all just a pity date after that... experience with that Ruffian..." Leafos said sadly, slumping in her seat a little bit. Sahari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry."

"Oh God, are you even listening to yourselves?" Maddie groaned loudly. Sahari, Seiko and Leafos looked at the Builder girl in surprise.

"What?" They asked in unison. Maxime groaned.

"We JUST heard about this so called 'Pinata Ball' and your already acting like a bunch of stupid fangirls!" She said, taking her straw out of her cup and licked it. Leafos tried not to make a face.

"We're just excited is all! Come on, like you two don't want to go." Sahari said in disbelief. Maddie rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah! Because I _really _want to spend my weekends putting on LOADS of make-up and wearing FRILLY DRESSES that are uncomfortable, and then I TOTALLY want to win the title of the Ball QUEEN and wear a TIARA-"

"OH MY GOD THERE'S GONNA BE A TIARA?" Sahari squealed out of no where. All eyes, even Arfur's, fell onto her and stared. Sahari blushed a bit.

"Uh, not that I care or anything..." She said, turning her head and taking a deep swig of her milkshake. Leafos turned to Maddie.

"Well, your only making it sound bad! Why don't you just come? You can see what it's all about?" She said hopefully. Maddie pursed her lips together.

"I will... Only if Maxime goes with me."

"Huh?" Maxime said, putting her milkshake down. Maddie smirked.

"Yup."

"I am NOT going to this thing!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"GUYS!" Sahari shouted. Maxime and Maddie shut their mouths and looked over at the rest of them.

"It doesn't have to be decided yet you know! We have three weeks!" Sahari pointed out. Seiko nodded.

"Yeah, three weeks to find a date and get a dress!"

"And dress you pinata." Leafos said, looking at the flyer. Seiko looked at her funny.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Y-you have t-to bring a p-pinata w-with you?" Patch asked, a little confused. Dustin nodded, reading on in the flyer his uncle left.<p>

"That's kinda odd..." Sparcticus muttered. Dustin shrugged.

"It may be odd, but it's the _Pinata _Ball! Which I don't understand why it's a ball since ball's are for losers..." Dustin muttered. Unfortunately for him, Bart had been walking by at that moment.

"Losers huh? Maybe that's why you were so excited to be the _Queen_." Bart teased, chuckling to himself at his joke. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you want to be crowned Queen of the village?"

"No. I'd rather be King, like a real man would want too."

"Oh, then we had better give the title to Gretchen then!" Dustin said, slapping his knee and laughing. Bart's eyes darkened, and he grabbed the back of the boy's collar and forced him to turn around. Dustin's eyes widened at the sudden outlash.

"You listen here my boy, and you listen _good_," Bart growled, "Gretchen is the most beautiful woman in this village, and has won Miss Pinata two years in a row, so I'd think _twice _before calling her a man! Do you understand me?" Dustin let out a squeak and nodded quickly. Bart relaxed and released him.

"Now then... Are the rest of you going to ask someone special to the ball?" Bart asked happily, looking at the rest of them while Dustin hid behind Sparcticus.

"I don't know... Sahari still won't talk to me all that much..." The Eskimo said sadly. Dustin shrugged behind him.

"Well, you _did _get really drunk and then you tried to kiss her in front of all her friends. That could make a girl kinda irritated with you." He pointed out. Sparcticus elbowed him, making Dustin fall onto the ground.

"I-I'm sure sh-she will c-come around Sp-Sparcticus." Patch said in a hopeful tone. Sparcticus only grunted, as if he wasn't sure if that was going to happen. Bart looked around, his face a little surprised.

"Lizard boy isn't with you guys?" He examined. Dustin huffed.

"No, and that's a good thing. The last thing we need is him here-"

"Hey guys!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Dustin shouted as Eddie was hurrying by. Eddie stopped by the group, looking at them all.

"... What are you guys meeting up about?" He asked. Dustin glared at him.

"We started a gay club. What else would it be?" He said. Sparcticus turned, glaring at him, making Dustin cower a bit. Eddie raised a brow in confusion.

"W-We are t-talking a-about the P-Pinata Ball." Patch answered. Eddie's eyes widened.

"The Pinata what?" He asked, stepping forward. Patch handed Eddie one of the flyers for him to read. Eddie smiled widely as his eyes skimmed over it.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! This is amazing!" Eddie said excitedly, reading the rest of it. He frowned a little.

"Bring a Pinata?" he asked. They shrugged.

"It sounds kinda weird." Sparcticus said, crossing his arms. Eddie shrugged.

"Oh well. Are you guys going to ask anyone?" He asked, handing the flyer back to Patch. The guys looked around at each other, worried looks on their faces. Eddie looked at them, his face a bit confused.

"You aren't going to ask anyone?"

"We didn't say that." Sparcticus said. Eddie was about to say something else when Dustin spoke up.

"I know for SURE who I'm asking!" He boasted, sticking his butt out. Everyone stared at him, but turned back to each other. Eddie frowned at the paper.

"Robert Barkward?" He said in a weird tone. Bart sighed.

"Yes. Apparently, he's Dustin's uncle, who's surprisingly rich." Bart said, stroking his chin in confusion. Dustin smiled.

"Yup! He's my Uncle..." He said.

"... Then how is he rich, and your still..." Eddie said, pursing his lips together to keep himself from finishing. Dustin shrugged.

"He hates me for some reason... Most of my family does really..." Dustin said sadly. Patch gave him a sympathetic look.

"W-Why?"

"Something about me being dangerously stupid." Dustin said, rolling his eyes. He thought for a second.

"Hey! How long has Eddie's hair been purple?" He asked out of no where. All the other guys slapped their foreheads.


	3. Bart Likes Who?

The next day~

* * *

><p>Sparcticus sat on a bench, looking over across the street. Sahari was on the other side, chatting with Maxime like a candary. Sparcticus sighed, thinking about ways he could ask her. Was she still mad about the sleepover?<p>

_But that wasn't entirely my fault... _ Sparcticus thought, crossing his arms. It was Dustin's idea after all, and he blackmailed him into it. Then again, he overreacted to the joke...

_Man, she's a complicated one, isn't she?_ He thought to himself. But for some reason, that's what he really admired about her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you want me to tinker this into some coffee?" Bart asked, holding up an acorn. Seiko nodded, placing the second on down.<p>

"Yes. I'm going to go for a Camello right now." She explained, checking her Alert System quickly. Bart looked at her curiously.

"I thought you only liked the smaller pinatas?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought having a couple of bigger ones would be a little interesting." She said, stuffing her alert system back into her pocket. Bart nodded, placing the acorn on a table. He rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath. His hands began to hover over the acorn, and the shape began to shift and change into multi-colors. Seiko leaned in a little bit, watching with wide eyes. Bart took another deep breath, relaxing a bit as the transformation was finished, and the acorn was now a steaming pot of coffee. Seiko looked at in awe.

"Wow... I still don't understand how you do that." Seiko said, picking up the pot. Bart grinned widely, placing the second acorn on the table in front of him.

"It takes many years to master the art of Tinkering my dear friend; not just any fool can learn how to tinker something in a matter of minutes!" He said, getting himself ready for the second tinkering. Seiko looked at him.

"So anyone can learn how to tinker?"

"No no, actually it's an ability you have to be born with as well, which is why there are very few tinkerers on the island."

"Ah..." Seiko said. Bart took a deep breath, and began to move his hands in the motion again, the tinkering beginning all over again. Seiko waited patiently for it, checking her alert system again. She frowned.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY WON'T HE ALERT ME?" She shouted out of no where. Bart jumped, throwing his hands back. The half-tinkered acorn suddenly burst, a bunch of colorful goo splattering all over the walls. Seiko screamed, covering her eyes. Bart grabbed a towel and wiped off his mask, looking over at Seiko.

"What in the devil was that all about-"

"MY EYES! AH!" She screamed, her eyes covered. Bart ran over.

"Here let me help!"

"NO!"

"Come on Seiko, just let me-"

"Where's the trashcan?"

"... The what?"

"GET ME A TRASHCAN!" She screamed. Bart was startled, and he pulled a nearby one over. Seiko's hand left her eyes, and they tossed something into the trashcan as Bart ran a wet cloth under a sink.

"Jesus, are you alright?" He asked, handing her a cloth. Seiko turned to him, her eyes open, and a little red.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She said, taking the cloth from his hands. Bart eyed her, noticing something a little different.

"Seiko... Aren't your eyes a purple color?" Bart asked. Seiko froze up, removing the cloth from her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well... They look... Kinda green right now..." Bart said, turning they girl to him. Seiko blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, uh-"

"Oh, I think I know..." Bart muttered, examining. Seiko sighed, taking a step back.

"Okay, I'll tell you! I wear colored contacts!" Seiko said sadly. Bart looked surprised.

"Oh really? I thought I might have tinkered your eye color or something by accident or something..." Bart muttered, placing a fist under his chin. Seiko looked at him, her eyes irritated.

"BART!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I just-"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Seiko pleaded. Bart scratched the back of his head.

"Um... Okay," He said, "But why do you wear colored contacts?" Seiko looked to the side, her cheeks a little red. She muttered something, but Bart didn't quite hear it. Bart sighed.

"Look, your going to have to speak up. I can't hear you if your muttering-"

"I THOUGHT IT MADE ME STAND OUT!" Seiko shouted out of no where. Bart blinked.

"... You didn't have to scream it."

"I thought that if I wore contacts I would look more interesting!" Seiko kept saying. Bart groaned quietly. He just had to as a _teenage __girl_ about this.

"Well, why do you care if you look interesting or not?" Bart asked, slapping himself mentally in doing so. Seiko sighed.

"Well, I thought that I didn't stand out much and looked like a lot of the people around here with the dark hair and green eyes, you know what I mean?"

"Um... I guess..."

"And I really, REALLY liked this guy and I wanted to stand out, but Jardiniero, my uncle, and Leafos refused to let me dye my hair-"

"Oh that's tragic!" Bart said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Seiko didn't catch it though.

"Yeah I know! So then I got the contacts, and they made him TALK to me!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Bart said with his sarcasm. Seiko smiled, nodding.

"I know! But when he finds out-"

"Oh don't you worry about that! I'm sure Eddie will like you anyway!" Bart said, putting his arm on Seiko's shoulder and guiding her to the door. Seiko blinked in surprise.

"Wait, you know?" She asked, stopping. Bart nodded, picking up the coffee he made, and placing it in her hands.

"Did he just tell you he liked you a while ago?" He said opening the door. Seiko blushed letting out a giggle.

"Yeah... He did..." She said in a dreamy tone. Bart rolled his eyes.

_Why do I have to keep talking? Man, I seriously got to clean this place up before it dries to the walls... Oh man, is she talking again?_ Bart thought, looking as Seiko's mouth kept moving. Bart thought quickly.

"So if he likes you, then why would he care if your eyes-"

"HI GRETCHEN!" Seiko shouted. Bart's heart raced and he looked outside. Gretchen, the beautiful Pinata huntress, was walking up to Bart's place. Bart turned such a bright red color that it almost turned his mask the same color as Gretchen kept walking.

"Hey Bart, I heard and explosion and some screaming-" Bart squeaked and shut the door on Gretchen, locking it. Seiko raised a now-colorful brow.

"Bart you just-"

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Bart shouted, running over to the sink. He soaked a sponge and started helplessly scrubbing the walls.

"This place is so dirty! I can't let Gretchen see that! SEIKO RUN A BATH FOR ME!"

"Run a what?"

"The bathtub is in the back! You just need to run some warm water in it, and I will handle the rest, although I might need your help to scrub the goo off of my back-"

"Bart, are you alright?" Seiko asked. Bart stopped his frantic scrubbing and looked at her.

"... Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Seiko smirked, folding her arms together.

"Bart, do you like Gretchen?" She asked. Bart blushed under his mask.

"W-Why would you ask that?" He said awkwardly. Seiko squinted her eyes a bit, her smirk widening a bit. Bart stood there, sweating a bit. Seiko ran to the door and swung it open.

"GRETCHEN!" She screamed. The pinata huntress, who was now walking away, turned her head slightly.

"What?" She asked. Seiko opened her mouth and-

"BART LI-"

"GET BACK IN HERE!" Bart shouted, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her back inside, slamming the door shut again. Gretchen stood there, giving the door a weird look. She sighed and continued on. Bart watched her leave out the window. Once she was out of site, he shut the curtains and turned angrily to Seiko, who was trying hard not to giggle.

"What did you think you were doing?" He growled. Seiko let a few giggles slip.

"You like Gretchen~" She sang. Bart took a deep breath.

"... Maybe just a little, BUT there is no need for you to-"

"I told you he loved Gretchen! Yeah, he just told me!" Seiko said into her Alert System, "Leafos, I'm serious! He loves Gretchen, not Frannie-"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Bart yelled, snatching the alert system out of the gardener's hands and hanging up. Seiko's jaw dropped.

"Hey!"

"This is a serious matter! Good lord, do you have to tell EVERYONE about it?"

"Why not? It's cute," Seiko said, her eyes widening, " Oh my God, you should ask her to the Pinata Ball!"

"WHAT? I could never do that!" Bart said, his mask heating up. Seiko giggled.

"Aw, your shy!"

"No, it's not that! ... Okay it is a little bit, but not completely!" Bart said. Seiko smiled, leaning in a little.

"Then... What is it?"

"I guess... Well, I just don't know how to- HEY!" Bart shouted as Seiko ran by him and out of the door.

"OH MY GOD SAHARI GUESS WHAT? BART LOVES GRETCHEN!" She was screamed.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sahari screamed back. Bart sighed, pulling his straw hat over his face.

_Oh boy..._ He thought as he sulked into the bathroom.


	4. You Know He's Not Going

"Okay Maddie, gently, gently- OW!" Willy shouted, jamming his thumb into his mouth. Maddie raised a brow, a hammer in her hand. Willy sucked his thumb, which was throbbing with pain.

"Did I hit the nail?" Maddie asked. Willy shook his head, not that she could see it.

"You were close, but you sorta hit my thumb!" Willy said, going back to sucking his thumb. Maddie scratched her chin, laughing a bit.

"Whoops! Sorry dad!"Maddie said, ceasing her laughter into little chuckles. Willy smiled, taking his thumb out of his mouth and shaking his hand.

"You brought that hammer down harder then it needed to Sweetie! Ha ha!" He said, taking the hammer from her hands. Maddie frowned a bit.

"Oh come on dad! Let me try again!"

"No no, that's okay," He said, bringing the hammer up, "So, any lucky guys ask you to the Ball yet?" Maddie groaned.

"Dad, it's only been a day!" She said. Willy laughed.

"People are asking already you know!"

"You and mom don't count."

"Of course we do! We're people, aren't we?"

"... Sometimes."

"Eh, I'm sure someone will ask you Maddie! He's probably thinking about the Ball right now!" Willy said, hitting the nail with the hammer.

* * *

><p>Seedos wondered around, his eyes carefully scanning the ground for some new seeds to add to his collection. He knelt down, brushing away some dirt off of the ground. He smiled, picking up a small sunflower seed.<p>

"Ah, you thought you could hide from me, didn't you Mr. Sunflower Seed?" Seedos said, throwing the seed into his pack. He smiled, and walked on through the forest until he heard something.

The dreadful singing. Seedos panicked, diving into some bushes nearby. He knew he was coming, and just like that, he saw him.

Dastardos sang his song, the notes flowing from his distorted lips as he came up upon a wild bunnycomb. The bunnycomb laid on it's side, a sick green color on it's face. It was breathing rapidly, almost as if begging for Dastardos to put it's misery. Dastardos hovered over it, bringing up his whacking stick. It came down quickly, and the bunnycomb was nothing more then a measly pile of scraps. Dastardos smirked, picking up the life candy and stuffing it into his pocket. His head turned lightly to the bush behind him.

"I saw you run in there." He said. Seedos goobaaishly poked his head up.

"Y-You did?"

"Your not very sneaky Seedos." Dastardos said in a bored tone. He flipped his whacking stick into the air and caught it without even looking as Seedos came out all the wait, tapping his fingers together nervously.

"So... How have you been Dastardos?" He asked, smiling at his brother. Dastardos stared at him blankly.

"Still in hell. You?"

"Pretty good... Pretty good..." Seedos answered. Both stood there in silence for a while, until Dastardos's eyes caught onto something sticking out of Seedos's pocket.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing a bony finger at it. Seedos looked down at his pocket.

"Oh, this? This is a flyer Dustin gave to me earlier today." Seedos said, pulling it out of his pocket and unfolding the paper. He held it out to Dastardos, who snatched it out of his hands.

"OW!"

"What?"

"You gave me a papercut!" Seedos whined. Dastardos rolled his eyes and skimmed the flyer.

"The Pinata Ball?"

"Yes!"

"... Sounds stupid." Dastardos said, shoving the paper back into Seedos's face. Seedos frowned, taking the paper back.

"It sounds kinda fun! Maybe you should-" Seedos was saying before stopping himself. Dastardos glared at him.

"Maybe I should what?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe. I. Should. What?"

"... Cometotheball!" Seedos blurted. Dastardos glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak-

"But then I realized it was a dumb idea so forget I said anything!" Seedos said, running away quickly. Dastardos watched his younger brother bolt away, and he rolled his eyes.

_Like I would dress up and go to some dumbass Ball... What kind of idiot finds that fun?_

* * *

><p>"What?" Pester asked, sitting up in his seat. The Ruffian in front of him blabbered on, waving the paper out in front of him. Pester snatched the paper out of the Ruffian's hand and kicked it away, reading the flyer. Pester smiled widely, crumbling the paper in his fist.<p>

"RUFFIANS! BRING ME MY ALERT SYSTEM AT ONCE! Wait until Dastardos hears about THIS!"


	5. He's Going Anyway

"Your joking." Dastardos said in disbelief. Pester shook his head, holding up another bowtie to his chin.

"No, I am not! Seriously, does this look good on me?"

"I'm not going." Dastardos said, crossing his arms. Pester put the bowtie down and turned to Dastardos.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you will!"

"No." Dastardos said, gripping his Pinata stick. Pester did a "tsk tsk" and shook his head.

"Whacking me won't get you out of it!"

"I can put you into a coma."

"Or blind me in the least! HA That is still as funny as hell..." Pester said, chuckling to himself. Dastardos's expression darkened a bit.

"She wasn't supposed to go blind."

"Yeah yeah 'I was just getting her out of the way'. But hey, you made yourself a date!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She won't puke when she has to look at you!" Pester shouted, laughing his ass off. Dastardos rolled his eyes.

"Okay one, I would NEVER take Maddie _anywhere_, and two, like you could find a girl who wouldn't spray you." He sneered, holding up his fingers as he talked. Pester stopped his laughing and glared at him.

"I heard that Fannie Franker is desperate."

"Not enough to go with you."

"You don't know that!"

"I think you have forgotten the last time you tried to ask her out," Dastardos started, "She freaked out, stapled your shirt to the front desk, then ran out of there screaming for the cops."

"... Oh I remember that... I hate that bitch... Oh and YOUR STILL GOING!" Pester shouted at the end there. Dastardos groaned.

"I have more important things to do then dress up and stand around being bored for three hours."

"Like what?"

"MY JOB." Dastardos said, floating off. Pester crossed his arms.

"Fine. You don't have to go-"

"Thank God."

"-But there will be a ton of people there, and it wouldn't be very good for _you _ if someone told everyone your dirty little secret~" Pester said, walking back to his seat. Dastardos stopped right in his tracks, and glared back.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed. Pester smirked, tapping his fingers together fiendishly.

"Oh, but I would..." He said, glaring right back at Dastardos. Dastardos glared harder, then turned his head.

"The purple one looked awful." He snarled, floating away. Pester frowned, picking it back up.

"Really? Well, i guess the red one would look better on me then... You know, I don't know if my old suit even fits me anymore!"

"Then lose some weight Fatass." Dastardos called out before disappearing into the walls.

* * *

><p>Leafos walked down the street, biting her lower lip slightly. This was huge! All this time, she had thought Bart loved Frannie, when really, he was in love with Gretchen!<p>

_It does make a lot more sense though..._ She thought, tapping a finger lightly onto her chin. After all, Bart _did _ live much closer to Gretchen, and he often strolled by her business more often then the post office. Did he even ever go to the post office? Boy, she was way off this time that's for sure...

_Oh poor Fannie! She was so flattered when I told her about that soft spot Bart possibly had for her... Oh the poor thing..._ She thought, chewing on the tip of her glove. How was the mail-woman going to handle such news? She started that romance novel of hers just because of her crush on Bart!

_Maybe I can convince Bart to take Fannie to the Ball... But then Gretchen would have to take someone else, and he would be upset to see that... And Fannie can get a bit annoying after a while... Surely Bart could suck it up for one night, couldn't he? He wouldn't want a lady to be upset..._

"Wow, I can't believe that happened..." Sparcticus's voice said. Leafos looked up, her mind snapping out of her conflicted thoughts. Bart was standing beside Sparcticus, just outside of Arfur's Inn, his hat drooping over his face. He nodded slightly.

"I should have known better then to tell a teenage girl my feelings... Everyone will know soon enough..." Bart said, embarrassment in his voice. Sparcticus placed a hand on Bart's shoulder.

"Oh come now Bart. You used to be pretty sweet with the ladies before, and you weren't embarrassed about that."

"Yes, that is true. But they were all frilly and _real _easy. Gretchen is a much stronger, more in charge woman, and something about that gets me into a frenzy..." Bart said, chuckling a bit as he began to go into his fantasies. Sparcticus shifted his feet uncomfortably as Bart chuckled, and smacked his hand away as Bart reached forward, his hand looking as if it was grabbing something.

"So she's more of a tease?" Sparcticus asked, coughing to get Bart's attention back. Bart's eyes flashed opened, and he focused his attention back onto the Eskimo.

"Yes, exactly! She's just so different then other women I have been with, and she stands out so much more then the other woman in the town... I just really like her, but I don't know how to talk to a woman as magnificent as she is!"

"Why? Because other men that talk to her get a one-way ticket to Patch?" Sparcticus asked. Bart nodded vigorously.

"Exactly! Everytime I try and talk to her my words get so jumbled up..." Bart said, taking a deep breath. Sparcticus patted Bart on the back gently.

"Well, maybe she'll ask you to the Ball or something."

"Yeah right..." Bart muttered, going into the Inn. Leafos watched him and Sparcticus walk in, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

_That's so sad... He must really like her, _Leafos thought to herself. She chewed the tip of her glove again, thinking in her head.

_Fannie's going to be so disappointed... But Bart will be heartbroken if Gretchen is asked by someone else, and we can't have the only reliable Tinkerer in town being depressed... Althought Fannie will be sobbing non-stop for weeks... Oh, I have to do this!_ Leafos fretted inside her head, taking off in search of Gretchen.


	6. Leafos Tells Gretchen

Leafos hesitated outside of Gretchen Fetchem's. She knocked on the door slowly, her stomach clenching a bit. She was a bit intimidated by the huntress, but she knew what she had to do. After the third knock, the door opened itself, making Leafos jump back a bit. After about a second she peeked in, seeing if the pinata huntress was there.

Gretchen was gearing herself up, looking to see which trap she was going to have to use. Catching a Mallowolf was serious buisness, and an ordinary trap wouldn't do it. She heard the soft, almost inaudible knock on her door, but she ignored it. It was only when it creaked open she turned around.

"Make it quick. I've got to suit up for a trip." She said without looking over her shoulder. She heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello Gretchen!" A enthusiastic voice said. Gretchen sighed a bit.

"Listen Leafos, I don't have time to hear a story." She said. Leafos shifted her feet, taking a deep breath.

"It will only take a minute." Leafos answered. Gretchen gave her a slight nod, picking up a Fizzlybear trap. She examined it carefully, shook her head and tossed it aside as if it were nothing.

"So... You know Bart, right?" Leafos asked, watching Gretchen disappear to the back.

"Yeah, he works close by doesn't he?" Her voice called from the back. Leafos felt her face heat up a bit.

"Yes, he's the Tinkerer. The only one in village in fact." Leafos added. Gretchen walked back out, a bag over her broad shoulder. She placed the other hand on her hip, making it stick out.

"You have thirty seconds to get to the point." The huntress said impatiently. Leafos grit her teeth a bit.

"Okay, on my way through town I overheard Bart saying that..."

"Pick it up-"

"That he kinda likes you!" Leafos said quickly. Gretchen's attention was now completely focused on her. With her mask, Leafos couldn't see her expression too much, but she saw her lips part slightly. The room was completely silent.

"He does now, does he?" She said out of the silence. Leafos perked her head up a bit, a small smile on her face.

"He does, but he seems to be a bit shy to talk to you." Leafos said. Gretchen sighed, as if she wasn't surprised.

"Most men seem to be." She said. Leafos scratched the back of her head timidly.

"It's kinda dumb isn't it?"

"Men today are just moronic. Now, is that all?" Gretchen asked, walking around Leafos to the door. Leafos inhaled sharply.

"Um, your going to the Pinata Ball, aren't you?" Gretchen stopped, turning her head slightly to Leafos.

"Of course. Isn't everyone going?"

"I'm pretty sure... But I was going to suggest-"

"Taking Bart with me?" Gretchen said for her. Leafos looked genuinely surprised.

"Um... Yes, I was," She said, "Would you?" Gretchen caught the small hint of hope in her voice. She exhaled silently, taking Leafos's suggestion in for a moment.

"I'll think about it while I'm out." Gretchen said, a small smile stretching on her face. Leafos resisted the urge to run up and hug Gretchen, and gave her a measly smile as the huntress darted out the door.

* * *

><p>"God, he's so frustrating!" Sahari said to herself, a series of grumbles afterwards. Her eye's glared over at Sparcticus, as he walked out of the Inn with Bart, the tinkerer babbling away as if they haven't seen each other in a while. Seiko nodded, picking up her Alert System and checking it.<p>

"Your telling me..." She muttered. Sahari nodded, crossing her arms.

"It's been two days! You'd think he would have asked already!"

"I know!"

"I mean, i'm standing here, ready for him to ask, but he walks by as if he's not interested!"

"I KNOW!"

"ME TOO! Dammit, why won't Sparcticus ask me already?" Sahari growled, stomping her foot like a child. Seiko looked at her funny.

"Wait... We were talking about Sparcticus?"

"Uh, duh!" Sahari said crossly. Seiko blushed a bit.

"Oh..."

"Who did you think we were talking about!"

"I don't know! I was talking about Eddie!"

"SEIKO! I thought we were talking about MY problems, NOT yours!" Sahari yelled, throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis. Seiko put her hands on her hips, her eyebrows knit together.

"Oh come on! My problems are just as important as yours!"

"You know Eddie's gonna ask you dammit! He told you he likes you didn't he?"

"I Know! But he hasn't yet!"

"SO?"

"WHAT IF HE DOESN'T!"

"THEN I'LL SMACK HIM! NOW HELP ME GET 'you-know-who' TO GO WITH ME!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

"FINE! So what should I do?" Sahari cried, letting her arms hang limply. Seiko sighed, putting a hand on the desert girl's shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't seem like standing around and waiting is going to do you any good."

"Yeah I know that. Now what DO I DO?" Sahari asked, sarcasm in her voice at the beginning, then sounding desperate at the end. Seiko thought for a moment, touching a finger to her chin.

"Well, why don't you try and go talk to him instead of waiting?" Seiko said with a hint of hope in her voice. Sahari glared at her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Seiko, are you THAT stupid?"

"What?"

"The POINT of a Ball, is for the GUY to ask the GIRL to IT. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Sahari screamed, shaking the gardener back and forth.

"Well what's wrong with-" Seiko was cut off as her Alert System began to vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and took a look at it as Sahari continued to ramble about her problems.

_Eddie: Hey, finally got a break! Come by my garden, I have something I want to show you~ _It read. Seiko squealed, cutting off Sahari.

"What?" Sahari asked, trying to look at the alert system. Seiko stopped her squealing and practically shoved it into Sahari's face.

"Look!" Seiko squeaked happily. Sahari pulled the alert system from her face and read it, a smile forming on her face.

"See? He's TOTALLY going to ask you!"

"I know!" Seiko said happily as it vibrated again. She looked at it, her face frowning a bit.

_Eddie: Seiko, this is Dustin. Eddie wants to show you his d_

The rest of the message was a bunch of symbols and randomized letters.

* * *

><p>"Give that back!" Eddie shouted, trying to take his alert system back from Dustin. The blonde boy was yanking back, a constipated look on his face as he struggled.<p>

"No! She has to know the truth!"

"I'm not showing her _that-_" Eddie argued as the alert system slipped from both their hands, falling into a puddle. They both watched as smoke came from it as it shorted out. Dustin crossed his arms and looked at Eddie.

"Good going Lizard." He said. Eddie's only reply was a very irritated glare.


	7. Just A Little Note

**Okay, I just wanted to say how AWFUL I feel! I did NOT mean for this chapter to come out so much like Epic Laughter's chapter! :( I am so sorry Epic I seriously did not mean for that!  
><strong>  
><strong>So here's a revised version of it...<strong>

* * *

><p>Seiko hummed merrily to herself as she strolled over to Eddie's garden. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she tried her best to ignore it. Her breathing was a little quick, and she felt hot under her mask. God, was she nervous.<p>

_It's okay Seiko, all you have to do is say yes! That's all!_ She thought to herself, taking a deep breath. She smoothed out her skirt, feeling really uncomfortable in it. It wasn't her choice really, but after getting that message, Sahari wouldn't shut up until she put something half-way decent on that wasn't her dirty gardener clothes. Seiko inhaled though her nose trying to calm herself as his garden came into view.

Eddie was leaning against a large temple-like pinata home. It was much larger then the other ones in the garden, and had three Syrupent heads sticking out of the top of the rocky terrain. He was biting his thumbnail, his purple brows knit in frustration at his alert system.

"That idiot..." He muttered when it didn't respond. It was completely broken, which meant he'd have to pry money from his father for a new one. He sighed, stuffing the piece of junk into his pocket, thinking of how he will dispose of it later. He had something more important to do right now.

"Eddie?" A very familiar voice sounded from behind. Eddie turned, a smile still on his face. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the gardener's different appearance.

Seiko was gazing around his garden in awe. Her tattered black gardening shirt was replaced by a lovely purple tank top (which wasn't her choice). Her skirt was black, and it hung to her knees and was slightly ruffled, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail, her bangs framing around her face. She blushed when she noticed Eddie staring at her.

_I can't believe Sahari made me wear this..._ She thought in disgust. She hated skirts and tank tops with a passion.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here, Seiko!" Eddie said, scratching the back of his head as he walked over. Seiko shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was early-"

"Nonsense! Come on in!" Eddie said, taking her hand and leading her in. Seiko's face turned bright red at the sudden contact, and her legs moved on their own to fallow the Lizard boy into his garden. When her mind finally unscrambled, her eyes looked around in awe.

"Your garden's b-beautiful Eddie..." She stammered, her eyes looking at all the temple-like pinata homes against the edges of his garden. There were lovely white picket-fences around the houses, and oak trees grew up, twisting above the garden in all four corners. Eddie smiled at her awe, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Thank you. I hardly have the time to work on it." He said, glancing over at her, forcing his eyes to stay up.

_It certainly is impressive for someone so busy..._ Seiko thought to herself, blushing as Eddie picked up the pace, excited as he brought her to the complete other side of the garden.

"Okay, are you ready to see what I wanted to show you?"

"Depends. It's not your dick is it?" Seiko said in a teasing tone. Eddie chuckled.

"No, that's not what I was going to show you." He said, a hint of irritation in his voice at the thought of Dustin taking his alert system out of his hands and trying to type such a thing.

"Okay then I'm ready." Seiko said, sounding a little too overjoyed. Eddie wagged his finger in her face.

"Not yet. You have to close your eyes." Eddie whispered. Seiko blushed closing her eyes, and covering them with her hands. Eddie's hand drifted off of her's, much to Seiko's dismay. She pouted slightly at his lost touch, and she heard him walking away. She bit her lip, feeling a bit uneasy as she heard slight whispering, and even a hint of hissing from several Syrupents. Her stomach clenched as Eddie's small whispers became a bit more audible, as well as the hissing. She heard someone step behind her, placing a hand on each of her exposed shoulders.

"You can look now." Eddie whispered into her ear. Seiko felt her face redden even more so as she lowered her hands, gasping at the sight.

A large four-headed Syrupent was before her, two of the heads hissing as the large one in the center eyed her carefully. The fourth, and the smallest, head peeked over, looking at her curiously. Seiko stepped forward, gazing at the magnificent pinata. Eddie smiled, almost hearing her words now...

_"Eddie, she's... beautiful..." Seiko said in a soft voice, her delicate hands moving forward to touch the beautiful creature-_

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?" Seiko shrieked, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts as he looked forward, seeing Seiko screaming in complete terror at the Fourheads.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you tried to type that!" Maxime said, glaring over at Dustin. Dustin shrugged.<p>

"You never know. When a guy says he wants to show you something, it's usually his dick." Dustin said in a matter-of-factly tone. Sahari rolled her eyes.

"No, your just upset because Eddie's going to ask Seiko to the Ball, and she's going to say yes, and then your going to be all depressed and have to go with some loser." Sahari retorted, crossing her arms. Dustin looked down at her, his eyes widening in horror.

"... WHAT? Oh HELL no! He is NOT going to ask her before me!" Dustin shouted, racing away. Maxime sighed, looking over at Sahari.

"He seriously never gives up does he?"

"Eh, by the time he gets there it will be too late..."

* * *

><p>"No wait-" Eddie said, his sentences getting cut off by Seiko's terrified shrieking. This was NOT going accordingly to what he had in mind.<p>

"WHERE'S YOUR SHOVEL?" Seiko screamed, backing away quickly from the terribly confused Fourheads. The four-headed pinata looked around, it's four sets of eyes confused at her screaming. I mean, Eddie saw it, and he didn't scream.

"My shovel- NO SEIKO!" Eddie screamed, chasing after Seiko as she picked up his shovel that he had left propped up against the Twingersnap home. The terrified girl picked up the expensive gardening tool and was about to head back over to the Fourheads when Eddie stepped out in her way, holding his hands up.

"NO DON'T SMASH IT!" He screamed. Seiko stopped, she shovel mid-air for the swing. She looked at Eddie, confused.

"What?" She asked. Eddie took a deep breath, pointing behind him at the Fourheads, which now looked half-asleep.

"You remember when I said there was something I wanted to show you?" He asked slowly. Seiko nodded.

"That pinata your trying to kill... Is what I wanted to show you." He finished, taking the shovel away gently. Seiko stared at him.

"... Oh... The Fourheads..." Seiko said, blushing something fierce. She tapped her index finger's together, never feeling so embarrassed and awkward in her life. Eddie sighed, walking next to her and putting an arm around her waist as he walked her slowly towards it.

"It's alright... It's not the reaction I _ expected_, but..." He said softly, muttering the last bit to himself. Seiko's heart dropped.

_God, how can I be so stupid? _She thought to herself, wanting to run away to her garden. She wanted to cry herself out from her embarrassment, but something was making her stay. Eddie guided her to the Fourheads, and lifted her arm up for her.

"She won't hurt you I promise..." He whispered, gently pushing Seiko forward into the pinata. Seiko bit her lower lip, stretching her shaking hand out to the pinata. All the heads looked at her curiously. Her hand finally made contact with the pinata, making Eddie sigh in relief. He ran his fingers though his hair, glad he had stopped her just before she had reached the pinata with the shovel.

Seiko looked up nervously at the middle head as it gave off a friendly hiss. She inhaled shakily as her hand moved down the neck of the beast, just as her index finger touched something silky. She looked down, her eyes a bit curious. Her hand was hovering over a silky red ribbon, and as she looked in a little closer, she saw something white tucked into it. She looked back at Eddie curiously.

"Um, I think you left the tag on the ribbon or something..." She said goobaaishly. Eddie was smiling warmly, and he shook his head.

"No, it didn't come with a tag."

"Then-"

"Take it out and look at it." Eddie said. Seiko blinked and turned back to the ribbon, her fingers plucking the note right out of it. She took a few steps back from the Fourheads, and unfolded the note, taking note of the nervous expression on Eddie's face.

_Seiko~_

_Will you go to the Pinata Ball with me?_

Seiko's face turned a bright shade of pink, looking up at Eddie, was scratched the back of his head, smiling goobaaishly now. Seiko felt her stomach flutter a moment.

"So... Will you?" Eddie asked, breaking the silence, his hand outstretched. Seiko looked down at the note, at Eddie's hand, then at Eddie, then back at his hand.

"SEIKO DON'T- OOF- OH MAN THAT BETTER BE MUD!" Dustin's voice shouted behind her as Seiko dove forward, her arms embracing Eddie into a hug. Eddie blushed at the sudden contact, almost overlooking Dustin as the boy got up and started to brush the brown stuff off of his shirt.

"Would that be a yes then?" Eddie asked. Seiko nodded, pulling back a little, her hands still on Eddie's skinny shoulders.

"Y-Yes!" She said, stuttering like Patch. Dustin looked up, his jaw dropping.

"God dammit!" He growled, hearing her response. He kicked the dirt up off of the ground, giving Eddie's garden an ugly spot with no grass. His eyes looked up, seeing something even worse.

It was almost in slow motion. Seiko's brain wasn't working anymore, and her body was the one moving as her head moved in, her lips pressing against Eddie's. Although it didn't even last a second, Eddie's eyes widened in surprise as Seiko's head moved back. The two were now an arm's length apart, and Seiko's face was bright red, her mind still functioning what she had done.

"... Wow, um... I wasn't expecting... _that_ either..." Eddie muttered. Seiko nodded, not really sure what to say herself. Dustin glared at Eddie, even though the Lizard boy wasn't even looking at him.

"Oh, you are SO going down now!" He said out loud, getting a hiss from the irritated Fourheads.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this wasn't meant to come out so closed to Epic Laughter's chapter :( So, I changed a lot, and I hope it's not too bad...<strong>

**Again, I am really sorry Epic...**


	8. Not Quite Yet

Seedos walked out of his swamp, a smile on his face after his nap. The swampy ground sloshed underneath his bare feet, as he began to happily stroll across the old wooden bridge. His smiled faded when he heard a loud cry of anguish. His eyes looked up into Dustin's garden, seeing the old Well in the middle of his garden, with the blonde boy face down on the ground, wailing loudly.

Dustin looked up, his chin on the ground. His eyes were a little red, but not too much.

"This SUCKS." He shouted in anguish.

"OH WHAT'S THE PROBLEM MY FRIEND?" The Well asked, the voice echoing against the rocky walls. Dustin sat up a little.

"Well, the girl of my dreams isn't going to the Pinata Ball with me!" Dustin cried. There was a "aww" from the Well.

"OH THAT REALLY SUCKS MY FRIEND! WHY ISN'T SHE GOING WITH YOU?"

"Because that stupid Lizard guy asked her first!"

"HOW UNFORTUNATE MY FRIEND! TELL ME- WHO IS THAT LIZARD BOY AGAIN?"

"Eddie Lizard, or in Seiko's words, 'Mr. Perfect Supermodel Guy'!" Dustin spat angrily, crossing his arms as he began to pout.

"SHE SAYS THAT ABOUT HIM?"

"No... But she thinks it!"

"CAN YOU READ MINDS MY FRIEND?"

"No... But that would be freaking awesome!"

"YES IT WOULD MY FRIEND!"

"Dustin? Are you talking to a Well?" Seedos's voice sounded from behind. Dustin looked up from his seat on the ground, seeing Seedos looming over him.

"Hi Seedamor, and no I wasn't!" Dustin said, leaning his back against the Well.

"HE WAS TALKING TO ME MY FRIEND!" The Well shouted. Seedos jumped back.

"Did that just-"

"No." Dustin said, getting up. He placed a hand on Seedos's shoulder and lead him away from the Well.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dustin asked, suddenly in a better mood again. Seedos gave him a funny look.

"Um, I saw you crying so-"

"I wasn't crying! I was _weeping._"

"... Is there a difference?"

"Only a real man weeps Seedamor." Dustin said, standing proudly. Seedos gave him a long look, scratching the back of his head.

"... I don't get it."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" Dustin asked, picking his shovel off of the ground. He glared at it, flicking a Whirlm off of it.

"Stupid vermin..."

"What were you... _ weeping_ about anyway?" Seedos asked. Dustin lifted up his leg and kicked the Whirlm fly out of the garden. He did a fist pump.

"HA! Did you see that thing fly? Anyway, I was weeping because I saw Eddie ask Seiko to the ball." He said sadly, leaning against a nightshade tree. Seedos nodded.

"Did she say yes?"

"Worse..."

* * *

><p>"You KISSED him?" Leafos exclaimed, her eyes wide. Seiko nodded, her face still flushed. Her mouth couldn't form any words yet. Leafos smiled like a goof, covering her mouth with her hand in excitement.<p>

"Oh my goodness! He asks you to the Ball, and then you kissed him?" She squealed. Seiko's face reddened a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." She managed to say.

"Oh that is so cute! Oh I can't believe you got asked!" Leafos said happily, hugging her cousin. Seiko blinked, looking over Leafos's shoulder. From quite a few yards away, Eddie was talking with Sparcticus about the upcoming P-Factor, flipping through pages on his clipboard. His was pointing to a bunch of different things, and was talking so quickly that Sparcticus was dazing off. Eddie looked up slightly catching Seiko's eye. He smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Um, Eddie?" Sparcticus said, looking over at Leafos and Seiko talking, Leafos looking like she was going to squeal, and Seiko looking as if she was going to faint. Eddie looked up at Sparcticus.

"Hm?"

"Do you and Seiko have something going on?" The Eskimo asked. Eddie smirked a bit, flipping another page on his clipboard.

"She's going to the Pinata Ball with me," Eddie answered, putting all the pages back down, "Have you asked Sahari yet?" Sparcticus shook his head.

"It's too soon to ask." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Eddie asked. Sparcticus sighed, folding his arms in a relaxed way.

"Well, the Ball is in two and a half weeks. I'm not going to ask her just yet."

"Your not going to wait until last-minute, are you? Because that is a TERRIBLE idea-"

"No, I'm not waiting until last minute. I'm just not going to ask her so early." Sparcticus answered.

* * *

><p>Bart sighed to himself, finally scraping the last of the colorful goo off the wall. He threw the scraper aside, letting it hit the wall. He got up, stretching his back after being crouched down for so long. There was a knock on his door after he finished his stretches.<p>

_Oh great now what? _He thought to himself as he walked over to the door. The knocks became impatient, much to his dismay.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Jesus can you wait for one... Second?" Bart breathed, looking at who was behind the door.


	9. Dustin's Got A Plan

"Hey Bart." Gretchen said, her hip sticking out sightly in the doorway. Her hands were grasped around a chain, and on the end of it was a chained up Mallowolf with a muzzle on him, keeping his powerful jaws from snapping. Bart tipped his over-sized straw hat up, looking at the huntress in awe and confusion.

"W-What can I help you with?" Bart asked, his tongue a bit tied up. Gretchen opened her mouth to speak as the Mallowolf tried to make a run for it, causing her to yank it back with a tremendous amount of force. Bart's jaw dropped at the strength the woman had, feeling himself getting a bit aroused.

Luckily for him, it wasn't noticeable.

"Whoa there boy, your not going anywhere!" Gretchen growled, getting the wild pinata under control. She turned her attention back to Bart.

"I came by to ask you something." Gretchen said. Bart felt his face get a bit warm under his mask.

"Oh, well of course!" The tinkerer said, trying his best not to stammer his words. Gretchen's mouth gave him a smirk, though it was hard to see under her heavy mask.

"A little Robean told me you had a thing for me..." She said, a slight purr in her tone. Bart's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" He yelled, his face turning so red under his mask it was making it change it's colors. Gretchen continued to smirk at the tinkerer as his fists clenched.

"Oh it was Seiko wasn't it? Lord, she's as bad as Leafos with their big mouths-"

"Pick me up at seven." Gretchen said, interrupting him. She turned around, tugging the Mallowolf, forcing it to fallow her. Bart blinked, a bit confused.

"What?" Gretchen turned her head slightly, but not all the way back to look at him.

"For the Ball. Pick me up at seven. Don't forget it." She said, walking back to her shop. Bart stood in his doorway in a daze. Did he hear her right? Did she say what he thought she said?

"Oh my... Gretchen asked me to the Ball... I'm taking Gretchen to the Pinata ball!" Bart said excitedly, doing his victory dance.

"THANK YOU SEIKO FOR YOUR BIG MOUTH!" He shouted. Gretchen smiled to herself, tugging the Mallowolf.

_Eh, I'll tell him who it really was later..._ She thought to herself, silently thanking Leafos.

* * *

><p>"Oh... I'm sorry Dustin..." Seedos said, looking at his somewhat friend's sad expression. Dustin sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face.<p>

"I know! GOD I hate him... I am SO going to kill him for this! I have been chasing her longer! Why doesn't she like me?" Dustin asked angrily. Seedos pretended to think for a moment,

"Let's see... Your rude, your desperate, you can't dance... Gee I don't know." Seedos said sarcastically. Dustin threw his hands up.

"Me either! What's so great about Eddie anyway?"

"He's nice, he's _civilized,_he's-"

"Seedamor, if you keep going I'm going to think you have a crush on him too." Dustin said, putting a hand up. Seedos lowered it, looking at Dustin irritably.

"I may not be an expert at this kind of stuff-"

"THAT'S completely true."

"-But there really isn't a point for you to chase her for no reason, NOT that I want you too. Just find someone else!" Seedos suggested. Dustin looked at the seed merchant in horror.

"But Maddie would KILL me if I ask her!" Dustin freaked. Seedos blinked.

"... I never said Maddie."

"Oh..."

"Isn't there someone else you can try...?" Seedos said hopefully. Dustin touched a finger to his chin, thinking a moment. A smile stretched on his face, and he brought out his Alert System. Seedos looked at him curiously as he dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Seedos asked. Dustin shushed him, as he heard a happy sounding "Hello" on the other line.

"Hey there Sahari! Can you meet me by the Inn in a couple of minutes? ... Great, I'll see you there!"


	10. Sparcticus Better Run

Sahari looked at her Alert System, a weird look on her face.

"Well... That was random..." Sahari muttered. Maxime looked down at the desert girl.

"What is?"

"Dustin just asked me to meet him at the Inn for some reason..."

"Oh God..." Maxime said, running her hand through her thick hair. Sahari raised a brow, looking up at her friend.

"What?"

"You know what he's doing right?"

"... Oh God..." Sahari said in horror. Maxime nodded.

"He's going-"

"To ask me to the PINATA BALL!" Sahari screeched. Maxime nodded again.

"What are you going to say to him?" She asked. Sahari gave her an irritated look.

"No way! Duh! Be right back." Sahari said, stomping off towards the Inn.

* * *

><p>Leafos waved her cousin good bye and turned around, ready to walk back home. She took a few steps and almost crashed into Patch. She took a step back, looking at the doctor.<p>

"Oh Patch! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Leafos said. Patch blushed a bit.

"O-Oh it w-w-wasn't y-your f-fault!" Patch stammered, shaking a bit. He slightly bit his lower lip, twiddling his thumbs. Leafos tilted her head, examining the doctor.

"Are you alright Patch?"

"Y-Yeah o-of c-course," He said, looking up, his legs getting a little shaky. He brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Um, L-Leafos I-I ha-have been m-m-meaning t-to ask..." Patch said, trailing off at the end. Leafos blinked, looking a bit confused.

"Yes?" Patch shook a little more, sweat forming along the top of his head. He took a deep breath. It is a simple question. He can do it, he can-

"U-Uh n-n-nevermind!" Patch said, turning on his heels and walking away quickly. He sighed, dashing into the clinic. With the door shut behind him, he leaned up against it, hitting the back of his head against the door.

_Why couldn't I ask her?_

Outside, Leafos was staring at the clinic funny. She sighed, continuing her walk.

_I wonder what that was all about._ She thought to herself.

"Hi Leafos!" Said an overenthusiastic Dustin as he scampered by. Leafos turned to him.

"What are you so happy about Dustin?" She asked out of curiosity. Dustin turned around, but continued to walk backwards.

"I have to meet up with Sahari! I have to ask her something important!"

"What about?"

"The Pinata Ball," Dustin said, turning around, "OH, AND TELL LIZARD I HATE HIM!" And with that, he dashed away like the awkward Quackberry he was. Leafos's eyes widened, watching the boy scamper off. She didn't notice there was two people standing behind her.

"Dustin's going to ask Sahari to the Pinata Ball?" Eddie asked loudly, a slight click of his tongue, Leafos turned her head, jumping when she saw Eddie and Sparcticus behind her.

"Apparently he is." Leafos answered. Sparcticus's lips slightly parted, his arms uncrossing a bit.

"When did this happen? Do they have something going on now?" He asked, looking over at Eddie, a bit desperate. Eddie looked up at his friend, shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe they..." Eddie said, trailing off when he began to think. Sparcticus became a bit nervous. It was too early to ask anyone to the ball, and Sahari didn't even like Dustin all that much... Did she? Leafos turned to Sparcticus, jabbing him.

"Ow! What was-"

"Your not going to let him ask her, are you?" Leafos asked. Sparcticus raised a brow.

"What?"

"Dustin. Your going to let him ask Sahari to the Pinata Ball?"

"I don't think she'll say yes..."

"And what if she does? Who will you go with then?" Leafos pressed, placing hands on her hips. Sparcticus opened his mouth slightly, not really sure how to answer her. Leafos sighed, walking quickly behind Sparcticus.

"That's what I thought. Now go stop that blonde-headed idiot before he pops the question!" Leafos said, giving him a slight push. Sparcticus turned his head, giving her a weird look as he walked on. Leafos sighed, shaking her head.

"I can't believe he was just going to stand here and let her get asked by someone else! He should know how much Sahari likes him!" Leafos said stubbornly. Eddie pursed his lips, pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about. Leafos looked over at him.

"Can you believe this? How does _Dustin_ suddenly fall for Sahari anyway?" She asked. Eddie sighed, looking a bit irritated.

"I know! I swear, he's probably only trying to use her!" He said with a slight groan. Leafos nodded.

"It's awful! Sparcticus better hurry!"

"Oh my God, you don't think she'll say yes do you?"

"OH God, I hope not! Then who will go with Sparcticus?"

"How about poor Sahari! She won't know what she's getting into if she goes with _him!_"

"It will ruin EVERYTHING!" Leafos exaggerated. Eddie and Leafos finally took a deep breath from their fretting. After they calmed down, Leafos smiled at Eddie.

"So?" She said. Eddie looked at her.

"... So?"

"Your taking Seiko to the Ball~" Leafos said in a sing-songy voice. Eddie's face turned a bit pink.

"Oh, yeah. I asked her not to-"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Leafos asked, leaning in a bit. Eddie's face flushed a bit more.

"Oh, uh-"

"She was bad at it wasn't she?"

"No-"

"Then how was it? Tell me!"

"It wasn't long enough to really be-"

"E-Eddie, th-there you a-are!" Patch's stuttery voice called out as he walked out of the Clinic. Leafos pouted as Eddie turned his attention to the doctor.

"Patch?"

"Y-Your here f-f-for y-your ch-check up!" Patch said. Eddie's look became even more confused.

"My what?"

"You m-mustn't b-be l-l-late!" Patch said, grabbing the Lizard boy's wrist and dragging him into the clinic, leaving Leafos on the side-walk by herself.

* * *

><p>Sahari tapped her fingers on the table impatiently inside the Inn. She huffed, her light brown eyes darting around. She was getting really impatient, and was about to get up and leave.<p>

_What in the world could he possibly want anyway? He doesn't even like me! Or, not like _that_ anyway... _Sahari thought, sliding off of her seat. She was heading for the door as Dustin ran in, his blonde hair a mess. He looked over, smiling at the desert girl.

"Sahari! Thank God you came!" He said, walking over to her. Sahari smiled weakly.

"Hi Dustin. You wanted to ask me something?" Sahari said. Dustin nodded, leaning in and taking her hand. He smiled down at her, batting his eyelashes a bit.

"Sahari..."

* * *

><p>"You want me to help you with what?" Eddie asked, still looking a bit confused. Patch was pacing a bit, looking as nervous as ever.<p>

"Pl-Please h-help me E-Eddie!"

"But what do you want me to do?" Eddie asked, trying to get the doctor to clarify. Patch stopped his pacing and looked over.

"I-I n-need help a-asking s-s-someone t-to the P-Pinata B-Ball!"


	11. How Can I Ask Her?

Sahari's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with a mix of shock and irritation. He takes time out of her busy schedule to ask her _this?_

"Will you Sahari?" Dustin asked in a charming way. Sahari gave him a fake smile, gently pulling her hand out of his. She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes a little.

"Can you lean in a bit?" She asked sweetly. Dustin smiled wider, and leaned in.

**SMACK!  
><strong>

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She screamed. Dustin staggered back, a fresh red hand-mark on his face.

"WHAT?"

"I WILL _NOT_ HELP YOU!" Sahari screamed, clearly out-raged at his question. Dustin looked at her, confused.

"... You won't?"

"NO! Seiko's my friend! I will NOT ruin her night by sabotaging her night with Eddie!" Sahari said angrily, walking away. The door swung open angrily as she stomped out of the Inn. How could Dustin ask her to do such a thing? It was awful!

_"Sahari... Will you join me to screw up Eddie and Seiko's night at the Ball?"_

No. Just no.

"Sahari?" A low, monotonous voice sounded. Sahari stopped, looking up. Being so lost in her angry thoughts she had almost crashed into Sparcticus.

"What Sparty?" She said, irritation in her voice. Sparcticus looked at her, a bit concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" Sahari sighed, getting ready to tell him the story.

* * *

><p>"I-I r-r-really want t-to a-a-ask her, b-but I j-just c-can't!" Patch said sadly, sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. Eddie grinned, flashing his perfect teeth slightly.<p>

"Really? I didn't know you liked Leafos!" Eddie said happily. Patch blushed.

"W-Well-"

"God, you two will be ADORABLE together! Why didn't you tell me you liked her?"

"I-I-"

"Okay, so what is the problem?" Eddie asked, taking a seat on the chair next to Patch, leaning in a bit, much to the doctor's discomfort. Patch sat there a moment, waiting for Eddie to say something else.

"I-I j-j-just c-can't! I g-get ner-nervous..." Patch said sadly, putting his head in his hands. Eddie looked at him sympathetically, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"It's perfectly common Patch. There's no need to be embarrassed about being nervous!" Eddie said reassuringly. Patch didn't bring his head up.

"B-But how will I-I ask h-her if I can't even t-talk to her?" He said sadly. Eddie frowned.

"Well, moping isn't going to help you!" He said. Patch looked up finally.

"Th-Then what do I do? I d-don't want s-someone e-else t-t-to ask h-her!" Patch fretted, getting more worried by the second. What if he couldn't ask her? What if she was already going with someone else? What if-

"You need to stop psyching yourself out Patch; You'll never know what she will say if you don't ask!"

"B-But h-how can I d-do that w-without g-getting choked up?" Patch asked the teenager, desperate to know. Eddie thought for a moment, thinking about what his father would say at the moment.

Then an idea came into his head.

"Patch, where do you keep your paper?" Eddie asked, rushing over to the front desk. Patch looked at him curiously.

"S-Second drawer on y-your right, why?" He asked, watching in curiosity. Eddie's hands fiddled around in the drawer until they came out with a blank sheet of paper. The Lizard boy ran back over, grabbed the doctor's arm, and yanked him over to his desk and forced him to sit down, slapping a pen in front of him. Patch looked at him, his face showing he was seriously confused now.

"I d-don't understand..."

"Patch, if you can't ask her in person without getting flushed, then write her a note asking her to the Pinata Ball!" Eddie said happily. Patch raised a brow.

"B-But shouldn't I ask her in p-person?" Patch asked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Patch, my friend, this will work just as well. It will make _her _come to _you._" Eddie said, poking the doctor on the chest. Patch nodded his head, his expression a bit impressed.

"M-Make her come t-to me... I'll t-try that. Th-Thanks Eddie!" Patch said happily, clicking his pen open. Eddie smiled at the doctor, turning and walking out.

"No problem. I hope it works out~" He said, waving to the doctor as he walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Your kidding." Sparcticus said, his usual blank expression showing a bit of surprise. Sahari nodded, her brows knit.<p>

"I know! I can't believe he was just going to use me!" Sahari said, a hint of hurt in her voice. Sparcticus frowned, trying his hardest to run off and beat the shit out of Dustin. What kind of guy uses someone to make someone else jealous anyway? Sahari looked up at him, seeing the frown on Sparcticus's face. She shifted her feet a bit.

_Should I ask him? I should, he's right here... But does he even remember?  
><em>

"Do you?" Sparcticus asked. Sahari looked up at him, her face a bit confused.

"What?"

"Do you want me to have a _chat_ with Dustin?" Sparcticus asked. Sahari blushed.

"Nah, I slapped him pretty good..." Sahari said, showing that she could handle herself. Sparcticus nodded, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, okay... Did you leave a mark?"

"Hell yeah I did!" Sahari boasted. Sparcticus smiled. There was a silence that fallowed them afterwards.

"Okay, I have to go." Sparcticus said, turning around. Sahari blinked, her legs running out in front of him.

"W-wait!"

"Yes?" Sparcticus said. Sahari shifted her feet.

"Can I ask you something first?" Sahari asked, biting her lip slightly. Sparcticus gave her a long look.

"Go ahead." He said. Sahari took a deep breath.

"Do... Do you remember when you guys were spying on us at the sleepover?" Sahari asked a bit shyly, although she tried her best not to show it. Sparcticus sighed.

"Unfortunately. I couldn't walk right for a whole week with the kick you gave me." He said. Sahari giggled as bit.

"Yeah... But you know when you walked in..."

"Yeah."

"And you were flat-out drunk..."

"... Yes." Sparcticus said a bit darkly. Sahari sighed, her stomach clenching a bit.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, her light brown eyes looking up at the Eskimo. Sparcticus looked down, his dark blue eyes meeting hers.

"Mean what?"

"When you said... '_I lurve you', _did you mean it?" She asked, pretending to slur a bit to mimic his exact words. Sparcticus inhaled sharply.

"... Honest answer?" He said. Sahari blinked, frowning.

"It was just the alcohal. I understand. Sorry for-" She stopped when Sparcticus leaned in, placing a frosty finger on her lips. He blinked slowly, feeling his face heat up under his mask.

"I did." He whispered, his cool breath brushing back the desert girls hair. Sahari stiffened, feeling herself heat up, only this time it wasn't from the warm desert sun.

"H-Huh?"

"I may have been drunk, but I meant it when I said I _lurved_ you." He said in a teasing tone as he leaned back. Sahari smiled, feeling herself getting a bit excited.

"You did?" She asked, excitement in her words. Sparcticus smiled warmly.

"I did." He answered. Sahari tried not to squeal in excitement. Hearing him say that... Was huge.

"Wait, Sahari I promise we can-"

**WHACK!**

Dustin fell back, his eye throbbing in pain from Sparcticus's outstretched fist. The Eskimo and the desert girl never broke away from each other's gazes.

"Sahari... Would you mind if I accompanied you to the Pinata Ball?" Sparcticus asked, holding out his other hand that wasn't in a fist. Sahari blushed, thankful her mask covered it, as her tiny hand sliding into his.

"It's about damn time you asked Frosty!" She teased, giving him a nod as Dustin moaned in pain on the side.


	12. First Date and Evil Plots

Leafos sighed, putting down her Alert System. Seiko has a date, Sahari has a date, Gretchen has a date, and apparently Maxime just said yes to Bear A. Marcus. Knowing that there was no way Maddie was going to go to a frilly Ball, this left Leafos as the only one without a date! The Pinata Ball was only two weeks away! How could she find a date in two weeks?

Leafos sighed, walking out of the kitchen. Her father was busy watching TV, and she was about to head upstairs when she noticed something out of place. Leafos looked down, crouching a bit. Part of a folded piece of paper was poking out under the door, then it retreated. It poked back under, then retreated again. Leafos eyed it carefully, creeping a bit closer, hearing muttering through the door as the paper poked back under, then retreated. Leafos carefully reached for the doorknob, and opened the door quickly. Patch jumped back, almost falling off the steps.

"Patch?" Leafos exclaimed, clearly surprised. Patch's face turned bright red, his legs shaking.

"H-H-Hi L-Leafo-os!" He said, stuttering worse then usual. Leafos stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Patch gasped slightly at how close she was, and took a small step back for some space.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking down at his hand. There was a neatly folded piece of paper in it. Leafos's blue eyes traced up the doctor's body, looking at his face. She looked briefly into Patch's dark blue eyes before he shied away, too nervous to look her.

"Patch? Were you trying to-"

"P-Pl-Please! L-Let m-m-me e-explain!" Patch said nervously, unfolding the note, his hands shaking. He took a shaky breath, looking at the note.

"L-L-Leafos... I-I w-wanted t-t-to tell y-you th-that I-I..." Patch said, having to take another deep breath.

"L-Like y-you, and I-I-I w-wanted t-t-to kn-know i-if y-you w-w-would-" Leafos took the note out of Patch's hands, a smile on her face. Patch looked utterly confused, feeling himself getting more and more nervous. What was she doing?

"I... I would love too..." Leafos said, leaning in. Her arms wrapped around the doctor's neck, and she rested her head on his right shoulder. Patch's face turned bright red, and he froze up at her sudden contact.

"W-What?" He asked stupidly. Leafos giggled, lifting her head up.

"I'll go to the Ball with you. That is what you were going to ask me, weren't you?" She cooed. Patch, grinned shyly.

"Y-Yes I-I-I w-was..." Leafos smiled, poking the tip of his nose with the tip of her finger before taking a step back. She smiled, trying to hold back all of her squeals.

"Oh my God, I have to call my friends!" She accidentally squealed, "I'll call you later about the dressing, okay?" and with that, she disappeared back inside. Patch stayed outside, the chilling night air cooling his heated cheeks. He pulled his alert system out, without taking his eyes off of the door, and dialed quickly. As it rang, he held it up to his ear.

"M-Mom? G-Guess who I'm g-going to the P-Pinata Ball with..." He said when his mother picked up on the other line.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Fannie, it isn't, like, <em>that<em> bad..." Petula said, placing a caring hand on her friend's shoulder. Fannie had a handkerchief in her hand, dotting the eyes on her mask. She was whimpering, the make-up on her mask running terribly.

"B-But I liked h-him! What does Gretchen have that I don't?" Fannie asked, breaking back down into sobs. Petula shifted in her seat. There was a _lot_ Gretchen had that the post office woman didn't, but it wasn't like Petula could say that to her. Or at least, not in this state.

"There is nothing Gretchen has that, like, you don't." She said comfortably. Fannie's sobs ceased a bit, but not much. She looked over at her friend.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Your much better then Gretchen. Bart's, like, an idiot for not asking you!" Petula said. Fannie smiled, her sobs ceasing some more as she took a drink of her water. Petula was about to say something else to ease Fannie's pain some more when the door creaked open. She looked around the Inn, purring as Eddie Lizard walked in, with Seiko's arm around his.

Wait, _Seiko's _arm around his?

"AH, the happy couple of the night!" Arfur's voice called from the other side of the Inn. Eddie smiled, and Seiko blushed a bit. Petula's jaw _dropped._ Fannie looked back and forth, knowing this couldn't end well.

"Table for two?" Eddie said. Arfur nodded.

"Anywhere is fine! Go on ahead!" The innkeeper said happily. Eddie nodded, smiling happily as he lead Seiko to a booth on the other side of the Inn. The two took a seat, picking up the menus on their table. Petula looked over at Fannie, picking up her menu. She covered her face, climbing out of her seat and sneaking over to a booth behind theirs. Fannie nodded, repeating the process herself. The two sat down, listening closely.

"So... This is our first date..." Seiko said, her face pink. Eddie chuckled, peeking over his menu.

"So it is." He said in a flirtatious tone. Seiko smiled, placing her menu down slightly.

"So... How's the P-Factor doing?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. Eddie placed his menu down, sighing.

"Oh, it is chaos! Dustin just quit as a contestant, something about a black eye..."

"Oh really? So there's no fourth contestant?"

"Nope. The show is in two days! It's hard to find someone in two days!" Eddie griped, running his fingers through his hair. Seiko smiled shyly, shifting in her seat.

"I-I can fill in, if you need me too..." Seiko said, looking down. Eddie looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Really? You would?"

"Of course. Peanut's kinda been a bit restless since the last one he went to-"

"Where he ate his completition?" Eddie asked in a teasing tone. Seiko giggled.

"Yeah, and I think it would be nice for him to go again." She said finally. Eddie gave her a playful glare.

"Well, alright, but don't think for a _second_he has a chance against Ari."

"Oh please. Peanut's a lot more stable since then. He can take a cute little Geckie."

"Alright then. May the best competitor win." Eddie said. Seiko laughed, making Petula sick to her stomach.

_That should be me in that booth with Eddiekins!_ She thought angrily. Fannie looked at Petula's expression, cowering a bit. Petula could be quite scary if she was upset.

"So I'm guessing Peanut's been well then?" Eddie asked. Seiko nodded.

"Besides destroying my Snapdragons, he's doing great. I actually managed to teach him a trick." Eddie raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"You taught a Dragonache a trick?"

"Yup. Apparently, he will do the _cutest _dance when he eats acorns."

"Acorns, huh?"

"Yeah. It was... Surprising." Seiko said. Eddie nodded.

"That is. Have you found anything else that would make him do a trick?"

"Not yet, but I'm still trying! All I know is, is that it's NOT a vegetable." Seiko said. Eddie raised a brow, giving her a confused smile.

"Why not?" Seiko tried not to laugh as she told him.

"Okay, he is the BIGGEST five-year-old you will EVER see, I swear! When you try to make him eat a vegetable, he will keep it in his mouth, and spit it out when he turns away. That, or he will give it to a Bunnycomb!" She said. Eddie couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! He's such a baby sometimes!"

"Wow... A dragon pinata that doesn't eat his veggies... Next we will see flying rashberries!" Eddie said, continuing his laughter. Seiko started to laugh as well.

"Oh, that would be so weird!" Petula grit her teeth, listening to those two talk. What was a dirty, unstylish gardener doing with _her _Eddie? Not only that, but swapping stories like they have known each other for, like, ever? Sharing laughs? Was that flirtation she was picking up in Eddie's voice? Oh no, like she was going to let this last.

Seiko ceased her laughing as Eddie continued his series of chuckles. She let out a sad sigh, her eyes looking down. Eddie stopped, looking at her.

"That sounded like a sad sigh. Is something wrong?" He asked, leaning in a bit. Seiko shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"You can tell me. Come on." Eddie said. Seiko have him a half smile, nodding.

"Okay. You know those two diggerlings that work for me?"

"Danny and Doug? Yeah I know them."

"... Well, lately..." She started slowly, running her fingers though her hair, "I... I don't think I can keep them for much longer..." Eddie blinked.

"Why not?"

"Well... I just can't afford them... I _need_ Sprinkling, but the mine is taking up too much space in the garden, and it's too expensive to keep paying them over and over." Seiko said sadly. Eddie frowned.

"Are you having money troubles?"

"Um... I wouldn't say troubles..."

"Do you need help?" Eddie asked, concerned. Seiko blushed, shaking her head.

"No, no! I't alright!"

"Really, I can help you Seiko."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked, placing a hand on hers. Seiko shied away a bit at his touch.

"Yes. It's just a bit of a conflict at the moment, that's all." She reassured. Eddie gave her a long look, the corners of his mouth stretching into a small smile. Seiko smiled slightly, giving him a confused look.

"What?" She asked nervously. Eddie shook his purple bangs out of his face, his smile growing a bit as he sighed slightly.

"It's... I never actually thought that we'd actually..."

"Go out?" Seiko said shyly. Eddie nodded, his smile staying. Petula slammed down her menu, making Fannie flinch. This was going WAY too far. Something had to be done.

"Where are you going?" Fannie asked as Petula climbed out of the booth, fuming. She fallowed her angry friend, confused as to what was going on right now.

"To, like, do something about _that_!" Petula answered, pointing back at Seiko and Eddie, who were now laughing hysterically about something else. Petula grit her teeth, slamming her hand down on the bar in front of Arfur. The bartender/Inn keeper jumped, almost dropping the glass he was cleaning.

"Arfur, like, tell me what room Doug and Danny are." Petula said through her grit teeth. Arfur raised a brow.

"The Diggerling twins? Room 305, third floor." He said, walking out from behind the counter on his way to take the new couple's order.

"Thanks." Petula said, grabbing Fannie's wrist, dragging away.

* * *

><p>Dustin stomped angrily in his garden as if he was some wild Hoghurt. He tripped over his Mallowolf's about a dozen times, but that wasn't enough to stop him from being angry. First, Eddie comes up with some romantic way to ask Seiko to the ball. Second, Sahari and Sparcticus dealt with his face because of his plan. Who really beats someone in the face because of their ideas? Well, now his right eye was bruised, and the hand mark from Sahari was still present on his face, and still quite red.<p>

"Um... Dustin?" A familiar voice asked. Dustin didn't bother to look.

"What Seedamor?" He said, folding his arms and pressing against one of his cheeks, making it stick out. Seedos scratched the back of his head.

"You know you just stomped through all of your tulips, right?" He asked. Dustin looked down, seeing the trail of the crushed night flowers behind him.

"DAMMIT!"

"Are you alright? What happened to your face?" Seedos asked, examining his face. Dustin held up two fingers.

"Sahari's hand, and Sparcticus's fist." He answered.

"THAT'S ONE NASTY SHINER MY FRIEND!"

"SHUT UP WELL! You can't even see it!" Dustin yelled angrily. Seedos shook his head.

"You see? I told you something bad would happen if you asked a girl to sabotage her friends night!"

"Don't lecture me Seedos I'm not in the mood! I need to think of another plan!" Dustin said. Seedos sighed.

"You just don't learn do you?"

"OH, it's different this time! If I can't have the girl of my dreams at the Ball, then I will do the other thing I wanted to do!"

"Become Queen?"

"EXACTLY! You do listen to me!" Dustin said happily, opening his arms and hugging the seed merchant. Seedos felt awkward, and pushed himself away.

"No, there's no need for that." He said, taking a step back. Unfortunately for him, Dustin had other plans.

"Hey Seedamor, do you have a date to the Pinata Ball?" Dustin asked, smiling stupidly. Seedos shrugged.

"Not really. Why?" Dustin smiled, putting an arm around Seedos, holding his hand out.

"Because Seedos, I had a vision- A vision to make me Queen of the Ball!" Dustin said. Seedos blinked.

"I'm starting to think it's unhealthy for a boy to be set on winning _Queen._" He said. Dustin ignored him, stepping in front of the Merchant.

"Seedamor, will you go to the Pinata Ball with me?" He asked. Seedos blinked about three times.

"... What?"


	13. Pwease?

"No way! That's disgusting!" Seedos shouted, pushing away from Dustin. Dustin pouted.

"Why not? I'm as good as your seeds!"

"Dustin, again, that's gross! I'm not going to the Ball with _ you_, or any _boy _for that matter!" Seedos said stubbornly. Dustin huffed.

"Come on! You don't want me to win Queen, is that it?"

"It isn't natural for a boy to want to win a _girl_ role!"

"Which is why I'm not going to be a boy!" Dustin said. Seedos raised a brow.

"But-"

"I'm going to disguise myself as a woman, so that I can win! So technically, you won't be going with me!"

"But even if you have a wig, won't that mean I'm technically still-"

"Seedamor, will you go with me or not?" Dustin said, interrupting him. Seedos gave him a long look.

"No." He said, turning around and walking out of the garden. Dustin'a jaw dropped, and he chased after him.

"Oh come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!" Seedos shouted, racing into the swamp, with Dustin close behind him.

* * *

><p>Petula knocked on the door loudly. Fannie was twirling a golden lock around her finger, looking real uncomfortable.<p>

"Petula, what are we doing?" She asked. Petula stopped her banging.

"Just, like, fallow my lead, okay?" She said as the door opened, revealing one of the Diggerling twins.

"Oh my God DANNY I TOLD YOU CYBORGS WERE REAL!" Doug shouted, running back inside, leaving the door open. Fannie looked at Petula sadly. Petula bit her lip.

"He's, like, talking about me, okay?" She said reassuringly. Fannie smiled, twirling her skimpy skirt. Doug finally came back, shoving his brother Danny in front of him. Danny looked at the two girls back and forth.

"Hi." He said. Petula smirked at Fannie, who was still confused about why they were here.

"Hey there _Danny~_" Petula said sexily, placing her hand on the shorter man's shoulder. Danny eyed her oddly.

"... Do we know you?"

"No, but we, like, know you..." Petula purred. Fannie was now really confused.

"We do?"

"YES WE DO." Petula said loudly. Danny sighed.

"Look, we have to get up early tomorrow, so whatever you want can it-"

"OH, your the poor diggerlings that are getting fired!" Fannie said loudly. Petula snapped her head to Fannie. Doug and Danny looked at her as well.

"What?"

"Sh-She's thinking of some other Diggerlings." Petula said quickly. Fannie opened her mouth to say something else, but with the look Petula was giving her, she shut her flap right away.

"Oh... Then what are you doing here?" Danny asked. Doug came back out, with a large hammer in his hands.

"Back away cyborg! I'm not afraid to use Larry here!" He said, lifting it up. Danny turned, smacking the hammer out of his hands.

"That's not a cyborg you idiot; that's Fannie!"

"...The pianist?"

"NO SHE'S THE MAIL LADY!"

"Oh... WHERE'S MY MAIL?" Doug shouted. Danny slapped his forehead, looking at Petula and Fannie.

"I am sorry for his stupidity."

"No problem..." Fannie said awkwardly. Petula sighed.

"Okay, I'm getting to the point. Do you two want to go to the Pinata Ball with my friend and I here?" Petula asked. Danny looked surprised while Doug proceeded to pick his nose.

"Um, I guess-"

"Great we will pick you up at seven. Let's, like, go Fannie." Petula said, leaving Doug and Danny. Fannie waved them good-bye and skipped off after Petula. Danny turned to Doug.

"... That was random." He said.

"Hey, if a Moozipan laughs, would milk come out of it's nose?" Doug asked. Danny turned his head, giving his twin a long look.

Petula and Fannie got into the elevator, ready to just leave the Inn all together. Fannie smiled, turning to Petula.

"Aw, that was sweet of you!" She said. Petula looked at her, raising her brow.

"What?"

"You heard that they were going to be let off soon, and so you thought it would be great to take them to the Pinata Ball to make them feel better!" Fannie said, giving Petula a hug. Petula smirked.

_Sure, you can believe that. But I have other plans for the twins here..._

* * *

><p>"Seedamor."<p>

Three knocks.

"Seedamor."

Three more knocks.

"Seedamor."

Three more knocks.

Seedos's eyes stayed opened, refusing to close. Every time they did, there was more knocking, and even more "Seedamor"'s fallowing. It was one in the morning, and Dustin wasn't going to give up.

"Seeda-" Dustin was saying, swinging the door open. Seedos shot up from his bed, his Shellybeans falling off of him.

"WHAT?" He asked, irritation dripping in his voice. Dustin ran over, dropping to his knees.

"Help a friend here!" He said. Seedos glared at him.

"No, I will not be your date!" He said. Dustin blinked.

"...Pwease?" He asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes, "I will leave you alone!"

"Dustin, I do not want to go to the Ball with a boy."

"I will buy you a tux!"

"No-"

"You don't have to wear shoes!"

"... No."

"I'll help you hunt for seeds at night! Two friends, out at night, looking for seeds~" Dustin said, giving Seedos a nudge. Seedos rolled over in his bed.

"Tempting, but _no._" Dustin pouted, and climbed into Seedos tiny bed. Seedos turned, his eyes wide.

"What are you _doing?_"

"Why won't you go with me? Just help a guy out!"

"... I don't have to wear shoes?" Seedos muttered bitterly. Dustin grinned like a fool, ruffling the merchants blue hair.

"I knew you would warm up to the idea!" He said, jumping out of the bed, almost onto a shellybean. Dustin turned.

"OH YEAH! You might want to put your mask back on!" Dustin said. Seedos's eyes widened, and he covered his face with his arms.

"AH! GET OUT!" He shouted. Dustin laughed loudly, bursting out the door. He whistled to himself as he walked away.

"A lovely woman having sympathy for a nerd... I am so winning Queen." He said to himself.

Inside the tiny shack, Seedos laid there, looking really irritated.

"What did I get myself into?" He muttered, turning over in his bed.


	14. Getting The Dresses And Tuxes

"Okay, so what do you think about this one?" Sahari asked, holding out a bright blue dress. The others- meaning Maxime, Leafos, Seiko- examined it. Maddie was there too, but she couldn't exactly examine the dress.

"Nah." They all said at the same time. Sahari nodded, throwing it back onto the rack while sighing.

"God, it's hard to find something fancy!" Sahari said stubbornly. Leafos sighed.

"Your telling me! You have to find the right dress with the right shoes and have to know the right style for it- God nothing is the right shade of green!" Leafos fretted, throwing another dress aside for the clerk to pick up. Maddie sighed.

"The right shade of green?" She asked. Leafos nodded.

"Yes! Patch and I were talking all last night about what we were going to wear! I want to match, but I can't find anything that's like that warm summer green color!" Leafos almost shouted, throwing all the dresses off of the rack and onto the floor. The clerks started to look really irritated with the mess. Seiko placed a hand on her fretting cousin's shoulder.

"Leafos, you need to calm down, okay?" She said. Leafos looked at her cousin, wide-eyed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? The Ball is in three days, and I don't have _anything_ to wear!"

"The rest of us don't either!" Maxime pointed out. Leafos gave her a look.

"But... I just-"

"We will find you something, we have a whole story here!" Maddie said. Leafos raised a brow at her.

"... Maddie, do you have a date?" Leafos asked. Maddie snorted.

"Hell no. I don't even want to go to this thing!"

"Then why are you getting a dress?" Sahari asked, pulling out a pink dress. She stuck her tongue out at it and shoved it back into the rack. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"My parents are making me go and wanted me to go with Seiko to find something to wear. BUT I REFUSE to wear a dress." Maddie pointed out. Seiko rolled her eyes.

"Fine. After I find a dress, I'll help you find something that ISN'T a dress, okay?" Seiko said. Maddie grunted.

"So we will be getting something for me in a week? Okay!" She said. Seiko sighed.

"It won't be long I promise~"

"Seiko... YOU HAVE ALREADY SPENT TWO HOURS TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING."

"AND I ACTUALLY HAVE A DATE SO CUT ME SOME SLACK!"

"GUYS!" Maxime shouted. Maddie and Seiko stopped their arguing. Sahari sighed.

"Thank God. Let's just try to hurry- HEY YOU, PUT THAT SKIRT DOWN!" Sahari screamed, running away towards another girl holding a sand-colored skirt. The girl started to run away when Sahari began to chase her for the skirt.

"GET BACK HERE! I NEED THAT FOR SPARCTICUS!" Sahari was screaming as a group of clerks started to chase after her. Maddie sighed as Maxime and Seiko tried to stop Sahari and while Leafos was fretting over dresses again.

_Man, I can't believe no one asked me... Hm, maybe I'll find some lonely loser there._ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to rate your outfit?" Dastardos asked, irritated. Pester was struggling behind the screen, grunting to himself.<p>

"I just need your- DAMMIT STAY IN PLACE!- opinion on my disguise! TA-DA!" Pester shouted, jumping out from behind the screen. Dastardos blinked at the outfit.

Pester was wearing a ridiculously tight suit, with the buttons looking as if they would burst any minute. His bow-tie was crooked and out of place. He had a large curly mustache on his face, and an over-sized monocle, and the whole disaster was topped of with an over-sized top hat.

Needless to say, he looked flat out ridiculous.

"Well?" He asked, whipping out a cane and leaning on it. Dastardos gave him a long look, and suddenly burst out laughing out of no where.

"Oh my GOD! WHAT are you WEARING?" He laughed. Pester glared at him.

"Excuse me, but this is a very fasionable outfit for such occasion!"

"Yeah, for a Pengum maybe."

"Well okay, Mr. SAME UGLY SWEATER, let's see what _ you_ have to wear!"

"It can't be worse then _that,_ Mr. Stretch pants." Dastardos sneered. Pester fumed for a moment, then started to smirk as he walked to the back. Dastardos sighed, examining his pinata stick. The dents from his first blow-out with Maddie were still on it. His bony finger ran over the dents, the memories coming back to him.

_*Flashback*_

_**WHACK!**_

_"HOLY SON OF A BITCH!" Maddie shrieked, gripping the back of her head. Dastardos stood behind her, his pinata stick in hand._

_"I'm not afraid to hit back." He hissed. Maddie glared, gripping her shovel._

_**WHACK!  
><strong>_

_"Your not supposed to hit a girl!" Maddie snapped. Dastardos rubbed his head, looking really pissed now. He was holding his pinata stick, and was ready to whack again._

_"Oh come on man! Don't you know your not supposed to hit a girl?" Dustin piped up, standing between them. Dastardos smirked, shoving him aside._

_"I wasn't hitting a girl."_

_**WHACK!**_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Maddie screamed._

_**WHACK!  
><strong>_

_"I said I wasn't hitting a girl!" Dastardos answered, looking pleased with his hit._

_**WHACK!**_

_**WHACK!  
><strong>_

_**WHACK!**_

_"Dastardos, quit flirting and let's go!" Pester shouted, getting irritated with all the whacking sounds. Maddie and Dastardos were standing there, their heads aching with pain._

*Flashback over*

"Flirting..." Dastardos scoffed. There was no way he would _ever_ flirt with anyone, especially someone like her, even if she does like Macaracoons and apparently had a crush on him in a past life.

No. Just no.

"Here you go, _Dastardos_." Pester spat out. Dastardos looked up, his eyes widening at the site.

Pester, in his God-awful garb, was standing there, holding out one of those really awful tuxes amateur teenagers wear to proms. It was light blue and white with a red collar. It's bright colors made Dass want to puke.

"What the hell is that?"

"What your wearing to the Ball you dumbass!"

"No. Hell no. I am _not_ wearing that." Dastardos said, scrunching his face up. Pester frowned.

"Look, it's the only one we have that would fit you!"

"I thought the point was to _not _stand out."

"OH come on, we are only going to take the free food and even make off with some of the pinatas!"

"I don't care. I am not going in that shit."

"Oh come on, you haven't even seen the mask yet!" Pester said, holding up the mask. Dastardos glared.

"Micheal Jackson? Really?"

"Oh whoops! Wrong one," Pester said, tossing the Micheal Jackson mask away, "_This _is the mask your going to wear!" Now Pester was holding up another mask, one that was worse then the Jackson one. It was much duller then the suit, being a gray Barkbark mask. Still, it was too happy looking for Dastardos's tastes.

"I am not going."

"You are going to go wither you want to or not."

"Not in _that._I'll fucking stand out like a Parrybo."

"Well, too bad! Lot's of people are going to be in bright colors and ridiculous suits, so you won't stand out _that_ much. Now try this on." Pester said, thrusting the terrible outfit at Dastardos. Dastardos's only response was a hard glare.


	15. Tonight's The Night

"I know I know I know! Sahari calm down I'm sure you look great! ... I am hurrying!" Leafos freaked, hanging up on her alert system. She placed it down, going back to curling her hair. Her dress was on, her make-up was done... But she was still freaking out! Did she look alright? Would Patch be impressed? What would the other girls say? Oh, they probably looked better then she did by a mile!

"Leafos? Are you quite ready yet?" Her fathers voice called from downstairs. Leafos sighed, putting down her curling iron. She took one more long look at herself. She forced herself to give out a half smile. She really did look quite stunning.

"Yes I am dad!" She called, running out of her room.

Jardiniero waited patiently downstairs. He was tapping his fingers impatiently on the handles on his wheelchair, waiting for Leafos to come down. Why was it that women always had to take so long to get ready?

He questioned this, until he saw how his daughter looked- if she even was his daughter anymore.

Leafos walked downstairs, wearing a lovely summer green dress. It reached her ankles and ruffled out on the bottom, and had a darker green ribbon that stretched around her stomach and was tied in the back into a neat bow. Her hair was down from it's usual pigtails, and was slightly curled as it stretched down a few inches past her shoulders. She turned to her dad, her dress sweeping across her feet.

"... Well?" She said nervously. Jardiniero was silent for what seemed like the longest time. With all the hair covering part of his face it was hard to see his expression. Leafos was about to say something else, when something wet fell down from his glasses.

A single tear.

"Oh daddy..."

"You look as beautiful as your mother..." Jardiniero said, his voice a bit choked up. He tried not to show it too much, but all he could see in Leafos was her mother. Leafos smiled, almost ready to cry herself as she hugged her dad.

"Dad-"

"Hurry up. Patch is waiting outside with that Chewnicorn of his. Do you have a pinata?" He asked, braking into the moment. Leafos's eyes widened.

"Patch is here? Why didn't you say anything! Bye dad!" She said, giving Jardiniero a quick peck on the cheek before racing out the door.

Patch waited nervously, stroking the mane of his Chewnicorn. He was in a elegant black suit, with a summer green tie on him, like he and Leafos had planned. He was getting a bit twitchy, his legs ready to run away. Maybe he couldn't do this, maybe he-

"Patch I'm sorry I had no idea that you were here!" Leafos cried, flying out of the house. Patch turned, about to say it was okay, but after taking a glance at her, he couldn't speak, or even move for that matter.

She was gorgeous.

"L-L-Leafo-o-os!" Patch was sounding as if he was a broken record. Leafos looked at him, turning a bit pink in her face as well.

Patch looked amazing in a tux.

* * *

><p>She looked over at herself in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. She was wearing a Tigermisu mask that covered half of her face, and it made her green eyes seem to glow a bit mysteriously. Her dress went down to her knees and hugged her body tightly, and was a very elegant orange color. Her hair was brushed thoroughly, and was tied up into a loose bun. Needless to say, she looked hot.<p>

"God dammit, where, like, is she?" Petula asked herself angrily. Fannie wasn't there yet, and they had to (unfortunately) meet the Diggerling twins in _ten minutes._

Petula sighed, taking a seat on her bed. Her kittyfloss hopped up next to her. The pinata was dressed up for the occasion, since it was the pinata she was bringing. Petula was about to call Fannie when-

"PETULA~" Fannie's sing-songy voice rang through her bedroom door. Petula groaned angrily.

"You, like, took your... time..." Petula yelled, opening the door. She trailed off, saying "oh my God" in a very low voice.

Fannie wasn't wearing her dorky hat, and her blonde hair was tied up into a loose bun. Her dress went down to her knees and hugged her body tightly, and was a very elegant blue color, and a Pudgeon wearing a bowtie rested on her shoulder.

She was dressed the same way as her friend, only in blue.

"Oh, we match so well!" Fannie said in a giggly voice. Petula blinked her heavily mascaraed eyes.

"... No kidding." Was all she said. Fannie giggled, grabbing Petula's arm.

"Come on! Doug and Danny are waiting~"

* * *

><p>"I FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" Doug shouted loudly from outside the Inn. Danny sighed, trying not to pay attention to his brother, and instead tried to focus on reasons why Petula and Fannie weren't there yet.<p>

Either, they were still getting read, forgot about them, or were just late.

"Danny, I can't feel my penis." Doug said, grabbing his crotch. Danny looked at his brother.

"Doug, stop that!"

"My pants are too tight!"

"They are supposed to be!"

"BUT THEIR SQUEEZING MY TESTI-"

"Danny! Doug, hi!" Sprinkling called, her arm around Jerry the Night Watchling. She was wearing a poofy, and extremely frilly pink dress, making her hips seem much wider then normal.

"Hi Sprinkling..." Danny said, frowning. Seeing her arm around Jerry's...

"This is Larry-"

"Jerry-"

"Jerry!" She said happily. Jerry sighed.

"W-Well, Sprinkling we better get going!" The night watchling said. Sprinkling squealed, and skipped away with Jerry quickly.

"HAVE FUN! Anyway, my pants are squeezing my testi-"

"Finish that and I will bury you alive." Danny threatened. Doug clammed up right then and there.

* * *

><p>"YO MAXIME!" Bear shouted outside her door. He was banging on it loudly, grunting in his tux. Bear didn't like walking around without his bear suit on, but Maxime told him that if he wore it he could find himself another date. Bear could find himself another date anyway, but Maxime was too hot to pass up.<p>

"JUST ONE DAMN SECOND!" Maxime shouted from the inside. Bear growled, banging on the door some more. No one tells Bear A. Marcus to wait. Maxime growled, storming to her door, swinging it open.

She wasn't one to really be all that flashy, but she certainly did tonight. She wore only a yellow eye band instead of a mask, and it was fashioned into a bow in the back. Her hair was curled a bit at the bottom, and was much sleeker looking then usual. Her dress was a bright yellow, and it reached her knees, ruffling out at the bottom, and it's sleeves covered only her shoulders. There was a golden yellow pinata pattern on her dress, which made it stand out just a little bit more.

"Damn..." Bear said, checking her whole body out. Maxime glared at him as his eyes continued to travel up and down.

"Hey hungry eyes, are we going or what?" Maxime asked with a smile. Sure, he was a bit rude, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her night. Bear smirked, holding his arm out.

"Then let's go, because Bear is getting hungry, and when Bear gets hungry-"

"Bear's gotta eat I know..." Maxime sighed as Bear led her away from her house an to the village.

"Oh, and Bear got a Fizzlybear to go with him." Bear said, pointing to a fizzlybear on the edge of the garden. Maxime smiled.

This guy shared her love for big pinatas.

* * *

><p>Sparcticus stood outside the door. It was seven, and the sun had set in the desert. It was remarkably cool, which was a surprise to him. Sparcticus looked around, a Lemmoning rubbing against his legs as he knocked on the door.<p>

"COMING~" Sahari's voice yelled loudly. Sparcticus breathed a little easier. He was still quite nervous, but something about her voice... made him a bit relaxed. Soon the door opened, and Sparcticus was speechless.

Sahari wore outfit proudly. She wasn't in a dress, but it was close. She was a lovely white top on with a sand-colored cardigan on top of it, and wore a sand-colored skirt that reached her knees, and ruffled out the whole way. Normally people look quite ridiculous, but the ruffled look worked for her, and made her figure stand out a bit more in a way. Her hair wasn't messy like it usually was- it was all straightened out, and curled around her head, framing her face beautifully.

"Hi Sparty! You look really nice!" Sahari said happily, with Steve, her S'morepian, crawling over her shoulder. Sparcticus swallowed. His mouth wouldn't form any words. She looked... Amazing...

"You too..." Was all he managed to say. Sahari frowned.

"That's it? 'You too'?"

"I... You just... I can't explain..." Sparcticus said, a bit nervously. Sahari's frown turned into a smile, and she took his arms into hers.

"Thank you Sparty. Now let's go- I'm NOT going to be the last one there at the Ball!" The desert girl said, dragging Sparcticus and his sexy tux through the sand.

* * *

><p>Eddie walked though the garden, carefully stepping over the pinata's outside. Ari gave out a purr, excited for the night to come. Eddie smiled, excited as well. What he really couldn't wait for, though, was only minutes away.<p>

"I can't believe the Pinata Ball is already here... I've got to say Ari, I actually am a teeny bit nervous." Eddie said, scratching the back of his head. Ari gave him a look, saying that he's just crazy then. The little Geckie wanted to get out there as soon as possible. Eddie sighed, coming up to the door, almost crashing into a familiar Dragonache.

Peanut growled, but in a friendly way. He wasn't wearing anything, but anyone could see that he was excited.

"I guess Seiko meant it when she said she was taking you." Eddie said, placing a hand on the Dragonache's head. Peanut purred, wagging his tail slightly as Eddie pet him. He didn't even notice that the door had opened.

"Oh Eddie. I-I didn't know you were here..." Seiko's voice called out. Eddie smiled, turning his head, his cheeks turning bright pink at the sight.

The young gardener walked out nervously, her eyes darting around at the stares. Her dress was magnificent, especially in his eyes. The top part of it was a black and white Zumbug print. A pink ribbon stretched around her tiny waist, and tied into the back in a perfect bow. The rest of her dress was black, and ruffled as it reached her knees. Her hair was half tied into a bun, while the rest of it hung down to her waist in waves.

"Oh..." Was all he said. Seiko blushed, a pink bow-tie in her hand.

"Y-You look really nice Eddie." She said. Eddie nodded, ignoring the small snicker from Ari.

"You do too..." He said, "Are... Are you ready to go?" Seiko let out a small giggle.

"Almost, if you can help me get this on Peanut. He won't let me dress him up." She said. Eddie nodded, a smile on his face.

"Of course... Peanut~" He said, taking the bow-tie and approaching the Dragonache. Peanut saw the bow-tie, and started to high-tail it away.

"PEANUT!" Seiko and Eddie screamed at the same time, chasing the massive pinata.

* * *

><p>Bart was right on time when he finally made it to Gretchen's doorstep. He was breathing heavily, afraid of being late. A salamango trailed behind him, almost falling over on Gretchen's doorstep. Bart frowned.<p>

"Now now Frankie, this is not the time to sleep! We are about to be taking the most beautiful woman in the village to the Pinata ball, and we can't do that if-"

"Ah, there you are. Your ten seconds late." Gretchen's voice cooed from behind. Bart tensed up.

"Oh I am... Am... A-am..." Bart couldn't finished his sentence.

Gretchen stood before him, looking more amazing then she did. Her dress was fitted, and was a beautiful rose color. It hung to her ankles, and there was a slit all up along her left leg. The sleeves of the dress covered only her shoulders, but the most striking thing about her was her mask. Instead of the heavy green one, it was light, like it was made of only feathers. It looked like an Eglair, and covered half of her face with wings partially coming off of the sides. Her green eyes looked at the tinkerer, her pink lips frowning slightly.

"Are you going to stare all night, or are you going to take me to the Ball?" She asked as a massive Roario came up from behind, looking over the huntress's shoulder. Bart swallowed, trying to find his voice as she took his arm in hers, leading him away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this." Dastardos growled, pulling on his bow-tie. His mask was small, and it felt tight on his face. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.<p>

"Oh, stop your griping!" Pester said, walking down the road with his cane, looking like a mutated version of the Monopoly guy. Dastardos groaned.

"I have more important things to do then to go to a stupid Ball..." Dastardos muttered, looking around. His eyes glared around at all the over dressed women, grabbing hold of the guys's arms as if the guys would run away if they didn't. The pinata's were all seriously over-dressed, they almost looked awful.

"Hey Dastardos, there's your girlfriend~" Pester teased, elbowing the reaper in the ribs. Dastardos glared, looking up.

Although she didn't care is she looked like crap or not, she looked pretty decent. She refused to wear a dress or a skirt, and instead wore a powder blue blouse with short sleeves, and black dress pants that flared out above her boots. Her mask was powder blue and it covered half of her face, and was in the shape that represented a macaraccoon. Her hair was down and was curled slightly. In her arms was a normal sized Macaracoon, one that had a large light blue bow tied onto it's head.

"Dad, do I really have to go?" Maddie complained. Willy let out a hearty laugh, placing a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on Mads, it will be fun!" He said. Lottie nodded.

"Exactly! The Pinata BALL with just be so much FUN, won't it Willy dear?"

"Yes my little Lottie!"

"Oh Willy!" Lottie said with a womanly giggle. Maddie groaned, walking with her parents in the direction of the Ball. Maddie looked down at her Macaraccoon.

"Okay Molly... Do you think we are screwed?" The Macaraccoon gave out a loud sniff, brushing it's tail against her twice.

"I knew I wasn't the only one..." Maddie muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Seedos said, his voice sounding really disappointed and surprised at the same time. A woman before him flipped her long pink hair to the side, looking at Seedos with dark blue eyes.<p>

"Oh I knew you would be impressed." Dustin said in his girl voice. He was wearing a long pink wig, with pin-straight hair that reached down his back and bangs that covered his forehead. He was wearing large globs of pink make-up, and was wearing a red dress that reached just below his enormous butt.

Literally.

"What happen to your butt?" Seedos asked. Dustin giggled, still in his girl voice.

"I stuffed it."

"But... It's... HUGE!"

"I KNOW!" Dustin said happily, bouncing his giant stuffed ass up and down. Seedos looked completely grossed out.

"That's just unnatural."

"So are my boobs. I can't make them look right! I mean, the right boob looked bigger then the second one and I can't fix it!"

"... I feel really uncomfortable."

"Whatever Seedamor." Dustin said, holding his hand out. He stood there, staring at Seedos.

"Well?"

"What?"

"TAKE MY HAND DAMMIT!" Dustin yelled in his girl voice. Seedos jumped. He shakily took Dustin's hand, feeling really uncomfortable. Dustin giggled.

"Thank you Seedos~ Now TAKE ME TO THE BALL!" He said, in a very demanding tone. Seedos sighed, already knowing it was going to be a  long night.


	16. Just The Beginning

"Wow..."

"Eddie... It's..."

"I know..." Eddie said in awe, looking around the beautiful interior of the Ball. He and his father had to close down the P-Factor that past week for a crew to come in and fix the place for the Pinata Ball. As if today, you couldn't even recognize the P-Factor anymore.

All of the equipment had been moved to some other (most likely crowded) room, leaving the bare, polished wood as a perfect dance floor. Brightly colored streamers, quite a few of them pink, hung from almost every square inch of the ceiling. The buffet table was decorated with a very fancy table cloth, and it was lined with all types of food and drink imaginable, including punch, fruit salad, and blueberry pancakes topped with mounds of syrup and chocolate. While that appealed to some, others were awestruck by the lighting. Blue orbs floated through the air, giving off a magical glow. Though some of the orbs wandered aimlessly around the room, sometimes picking a couple to follow for a while, a great number were gathered in the center of the ceiling, forming a magical chandelier. It was beautiful, and no one could argue.

"Ah, _hello_ you two!" A hearty voice called from behind. Eddie and Seiko turned their heads to see Dustin's Uncle, Robert. He was dressed in a very expensive looking tuxedo, rimmed with golden fabric on ever edge, and seemed to be stitched together with golden thread. His dark brown hair was fluffed up as well, and his brown eyes were easier to see though his golden eye band instead of the giant expensive mask he had before.

"Will you two be running for King and Queen tonight?" He asked, holding out a clipboard. Seiko and Eddie looked at it, seeing a bunch of names on it.

**_King and Queen Nominee's_**

_Leafos and Patch_

_Gretchen and Bart_

_Sahari and Sparcticus_

_Maxime and Bear A. Marcus_

_Sprinkling and Jerry_

_Fannie and Doug_

_Petula and Danny_

_Dustina and Seedos_

_Lottie and Willy_

"Dustina?" Eddie asked out loud, looking up. Robert made a face, and pointed to the right to a manish-looking woman with a short red dress, long pink hair, and a _gi-GANTIC_ ass.

"Oh..." Eddie said, trying not to say anything rash.

"Her ass is HUGE!" Seiko whispered to him. Eddie blushed, trying not to laugh. He looked at her.

"Seiko Vanfloss, did you just cuss?" He asked, smirking.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." Seiko purred, poking his chest. Peanut let out a grunt, not really pleased that his mommy was paying attention to someone else. He looked over at Eddie, recognizing the boy, since he had been to the garden a lot. But he didn't recognize the pink Geckie on his shoulder, who hadn't taken it's wide purple eyes off of him ever since Seiko and Eddie had gotten the bow tie onto him. Peanut kept eyeing her back, almost as if there was nothing around him.

"Okay, there we go!" Eddie said happily, handing the clipboard back to Robert. The man smiled.

"Ah, THANK you! Oh yeah, Seiko, your friends with Dustin, aren't you?" Robert asked. Seiko nodded.

"Yeah."

"Did he say he would be here tonight?"

"I think he said we would be coming." Robert was silent for a moment until turning to two security guards.

"JOHNSON, WILBERT, DOUBLE THE SECURITY! MY NEPHEW CAN _NOT_ BE LET IN!" He shouted, running to them The security guards's eye's widened and they started to scramble. Seiko and Eddie looked at each other.

"... I wonder why he doesn't like Dustin." Eddie said. Seiko shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Patch, this place is beautiful!" Leafos cooed, twirling around to look at everything. With the P-Factor stage empty, the stadium was huge. Patch stared in awe too, his Chewnicorn giving off a content snort, as if pleased with the beautiful decor.<p>

"I-It is..." He said. He still hadn't quite gotten over Leafos's sudden change in look. Leafos twirled around a few more times before standing before Patch, taking his hands.

"So what do you want to do first?" She asked. Patch looked at her.

"H-Huh?"

"Do you want to eat, talk to our friends, or dance? I'm sure your a wonderful dancer!" Leafos said in excitement. Patch blushed, about to give his answer when there was a loud "AHEM" beside him. Leafos and Patch turned, seeing a depressed Seedos holding hands with some girl with quite a...

"Hello, I'm Du_tina_~" The girl giggled, pulling Seedos closer, his face right next to her breasts, making him look even more uncomfortable then he already was. Seedos actually looked like was wanted to cry almost.

"Help me..." He whispered to his sister. Leafos looked at him sadly, as if unsure how she could. If she did, there was a chance that Dustina might sit on her with her rump...

"Your brother is just so adorable~ GO GET ME SOME DAMN PUNCH YOU DORK!" She shouted, shoving Seedos towards the buffet table. Seedos glared back, tapping his red pouch that he still had attached to his some-what dressy outfit. Dustina giggled, turning back to the already uncomfortable Patch and Leafos.

* * *

><p>"Man, this thing <em>is <em>like a high school prom, only it's properly decorated." Gretchen said, her Roario sniffing around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Bart chuckled, poking at one of the frills on the marble pillars.

"You got that right!" Bart said, picking up his Salamango. Gretchen smirked, touching a finger to the tinkerer's pinata.

"He's so tiny." She chuckled. Bart looked up at her.

"Um... Well he is-"

"Relax, he's cute. Now, what do you want to do first?" Gretchen asked, looking around. Bart tried to think.

_Let's see... I don't think we are quite hungry yet... Maybe we_could-

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Sahari shouted, running over to the huntress and the tinkerer. Sparcticus was just behind, him and his Lemmoning struggling to keep up with the hyperactive desert girl.

"Hey..." He said, catching his breath. Bart smiled.

"Sparcticus my boy! How are you tonight?"

"Tired."

"He won't be for long." Sahari said, giving him a playful glare. Sparcticus managed a smile back after his heart rate slowed a bit. Gretchen smirked at Sahari.

"I see you beat that girl to the skirt." She said, looking at the sand colored skirt. Sahari twirled in it, her face full of pride.

"Yup! Some girl wasn't going to beat me to this beauty! She was too fat for it anyway."

"You look lovely Sahari." Sparcticus said warmly. Sahari beamed, taking his hand.

"Come on Frosty, I want to talk to Maxime real fast."

"But isn't she with Bear A. Marcus tonight?"

"Yeah! It's so adorable! So let's go give her a hard time!" Sahari said, dragging Sparcticus tonight. Her muttered an "Oh Great" as she yanked him over to the buffet table where her friend was. Gretchen smirked, turning to Bart.

"You want to dance or something?" She asked. Bart looked up at her, turning a bit hot behind his mask.

"W-Why of course my lady!" Bart said nervously, taking his date out to the dance floor, glaring daggers at everyone who stared at the huntress.

* * *

><p>"Success! We are in!" Pester said, rubbing his hands together evilly. Dastardos groaned. This place was all frilly and beautiful... It was almost everything he hated.<p>

Almost.

"My God, will you look at that Buffet table!" Pester said hungrily, rushing over to the table. Dastardos watched as the fatass grabbed hold of everything he could and stuffed it into his mouth all at once. He gagged, wishing he still had the organs in his body to make him puke as Pester continued to stuff his face.

_Oh God, that is just revolting..._


	17. Time To Impress

Maddie sat there in one of the chairs at a frilly table, stroking her Macaraccoon's papery fur. Molly purred in her lap, her tail brushing against Maddie's legs. Maddie sighed.

"This place is so boring..." She muttered to herself. She could hear laughter, she could hear people talking... Maybe some moaning somewhere... But what was that other sound?

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD THIS IS GOOD!" Pester shouted loudly, still eating everything he can. Dastardos made a face.<p>

"So are we going to do anything else, or are you just going to stuff your face like a fatass all night?" Dastardos asked bitterly. Pester turned his head, pieces of pre-chewed pancakes hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah. Go... Dance or something! Just stay out of your emo corner!" Pester ordered, turning back to the buffet table. Dastardos sighed and floated off. There were a lot of people there, many of them not even from this village. People from all over the island came here just to be here at the Ball. It was disgusting.

"What's wrong Molly?" A familiar voice asked out loud. Dastardos turned his head slightly, seeing Maddie Builder sitting at a table, holding her Macaraccoon. The Macaraccoon was growling, looking at him with squinted eyes. Dastardos smirked.

"Keep that thing under control, would you?" He said loudly, floating off.

* * *

><p>"Yo Maxime!" Bear called loudly, walking over to his date. Maxime looked at him, smiling a bit.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Go get Bear some punch, would ya?" He asked. Maxime frowned.

"Um... isn't the guy supposed to get the punch for the girl?"

"Don't tell Bear A. Marcus what to do. Now get him some punch!" Bear ordered. Maxime scowled, but started to walk away. Okay, she NEVER likes taking orders but... It was one night, and she needed it to start off right.

She had made it over to the punch table, almost crashing into Seedos.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maxime!" Seedos said, picking up a glass of the punch. Maxime sighed.

"No I'm sorry Seedos..." She muttered, picking up two of them. Seedos shook his head.

"No I am! Say, are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You look irritated."

"I do not!" Maxime said in an irritated tone. Seedos blink, and was about to say something else when-

"SEEDAMOR WHERE ARE YOU? I'M THIRSTY!" Dustina shouted, waving her hairy arm in the air. Leafos looked like she was going to be sick when her armpit hair stuck out from her underarm. Patch looked away, leading Leafos and his pinata away. Maxime wrinkled her nose, as if she could smell her from there.

"Um, is that your date there?" She asked Seedos. Seedos sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately..." Seedos muttered, walking over to Dustina, his feet dragging.

* * *

><p>"God damn, what's with you and the lagging?" Dustina asked, snatching the punch from out of Seedos's hands. Seedos glared at him\her.<p>

"I'm stuck with you. I knew this was a bad idea!"

"No it's not! I'm the hottest person here!" Dustina said, winking at a random guy. The guy wrinkled his nose and ran to the other side of the room.

"Hm, I'm to intense for him." Dustina said, flipping his/her hair around. Seedos felt his stomach clench up.

"Can we please go?"

"What? Why?"

"I seriously have never been so ashamed to be with you then I ever have in my life."

"Seedamor, you listen here," Dustina said, leaning in, "We can leave, _after _I win Queen! Until then, deal with it, or I'll shove my tampon up your ass!"

"... What's a tamp-"

"Hang on a second!" Dustina said, glaring over at Eddie Lizard. Eddie was picking up a plate, going through the buffet line. Dustina thrusted her cup back to Seedos and stormed over to Eddie. Eddie was looking though the food, thinking of what he was going to get for him and Seiko, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hi Dusti-"

**SMACK!**

"HOW DARE YOU?" Dustina shouted, her hand swiping across his face. Eddie grabbed his stinging cheek.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked. Dustina's face looked offended.

**SMACK!  
><strong>

"HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID?" He/She shouted, storming away, leaving Eddie and his stinging cheeks to wonder what the hell just happened. Dustina walked back over to Seedos, taking his/her punch cup back.

"Thank you Seedamor." Dustina said in her regular man voice. Seedos blinked.

"Why did you do that?"

"... I just thought it would be fun." Dustina answered, drinking the punch.

* * *

><p>Eddie took a seat back at the table where Seiko was, still holding the side of his face. Seiko looked at him, and the empty plate.<p>

"Um... Did you get hungry on the way back?" She asked before seeing the red mark on his face. She scooted her chair closer, moving his hand.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I don't know! Dustina just came over and smacked me." He said. Seiko's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I don't know! She just... Did!" Eddie said. Seiko bit her lower lip, her brows knit.

"... Do you want me to do something?"

"Huh?"

"Just give me a minute. She'll be in a body cast in just a few-"

"NO! No I don't need you to do that!" Eddie said frantically, standing in front of her. Seiko stopped herself.

"But she-"

"Seiko," Eddie started, placing his hands on her shoulders, "It's not a big deal. Obviously she has problems, but we don't need to do anything about it, okay?"

"But... Oh fine..." Seiko said, a fake pout on her face. Eddie smiled, taking his hands off her shoulders. On the speakers surrounding the place, a slow-like song started to play, making Eddie excited.

"Do you hear that?" Eddie asked in his excitement. Seiko listened, and nodded.

"This is my favorite song! Come on!" Eddie said excitedly, taking her hand. Seiko blushed as he started to take her out to the middle of the floor.

"W-Wait, what about Peanut and Ari?" She asked. Eddie turned his head. Peanut and Ari were still at their table, their eyes focused on each other curiously. Eddie smiled.

"Oh, they'll be fine for one song!" Eddie said, pulling the gardener out into the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bart, is that the best you've got?" Gretchen teased. Bart made a face as he danced with the huntress.<p>

"I'm just a bit Rusty! Give me a minute!" The tinkerer said, still trying to warm himself up to the song's rhythm. Gretchen snorted.

"Oh come on, Patch is doing better then you, and he looks like a mess!" Gretchen teased, pointing over at Patch, who was dancing stiffly next to Leafos, who was giving it more effort, but you could tell she was as uncomfortable as Patch was. Bart frowned.

"Oh please, watch this~" Bart said, grabbing hold of Gretchen's hand. Gretchen was actually taken by surprise as Bart's dancing suddenly became professional as he began to swing her around. Everyone else actually stopped dancing and started to watch the two.

"WOO HOO GO OLD MAN!" Some random voice called out as everyone began to cheer. Bart finished when he brought Gretchen down into a swoon. Gretchen blinked as everyone cheered as Bart smiled, wiggling his eye brows suggestively at her. Gretchen smirked, standing herself up.

"I stand corrected." She said. Bart beamed, almost tempted to do his celebratory dance. He did it. He actually did it. He impressed the huntress.

"I told you all I needed was a quick warm-up." He smirked, trying to hold back his glee.

Gretchen stepping closer to his side, "Where did you learn all that anyway?" She asked. Bart smiled.

"I learned from experience." Bart answered.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Dustina's voice called out.

"Okay, that was BAD TIMING for whoever said that!" Dastardos's voice called out on the other side.

"Whoever that was, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"NO."

"BITCH."

"Look who's talking." The room went silent for a moment.

"HAHA! Nice..." Maddie's voice called out through the silence.


	18. Storkos Arrives and Maxime Rebels

"Did you see that?" Fannie asked in amazement. Doug picked his nose.

"What? The Dragonache eating all the cookies, or the old man dancing?"

"Bart dancing silly! Oh, and he isn't _that_ old!" Fannie said, giggling. Doug pulled his finger out, and looked at it.

"Hey, is your snot supposed to be red?" He asked. Fannie looked at him, disgusted a bit.

"um-"

"Doug, please try to act like you have some manners!" Danny scolded, smacking Doug upside the head. Petula sighed. God, she knew it would be bad, but she didn't think the two brother's would be _this_ bad...

"Um, Miss Petula?" Danny said. Petula looked down at him.

"Like, what?" She asked. Danny shifted his feet.

"Um... Would you... Care to dance?" Danny asked, a bit flushed. Petula clicked her tongue.

"I, like, don't want to right now. Go get me some punch." She said. Danny nodded a bit eagerly.

"Oh why of course! Come on Doug, you can get some for Fannie too!" Danny said, yanking his brothers arm as he went for the buffet table. Petula sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh my God, they are annoying..." She muttered. Fannie nodded.

"A little, but they are a bunch of sweetie pies!"

"Like, whatever. I wish they would just tell me something interesting already..."

"Like what?" Fannie asked stupidly. Petula sighed and looked at her friend as she began to talk.

* * *

><p>"How come the cyborg won't dance with me?" Doug asked sadly while Danny poured the drinks. Danny shrugged.<p>

"Maybe it's because all your doing is picking your nose and making her look at it."

"Probably. But then why won't the skank as you to dance?" Doug asked, shoving a cupcake into his mouth. Danny shrugged, looking over sadly. Sprinkling was with Jerry, and he was spinning her around as they danced. She giggled loudly every time she was spun, and it make Danny's heart sink. There was no doubt about how he felt about her.

"What makes Jerry so great?" Danny asked through his teeth. Doug looked over at his twin, his cheeks full of the cupcake, making them stand out.

"Huh?" He said, spitting a bunch of chocolate onto Danny's face. Danny glared over at Doug, wiping the bits of cake off of his mask.

"Nothing. Let's get back to Miss Petula and Fannie." He said, turning around.

* * *

><p>"Dirt on Seiko? Huh?" Fannie asked, really confused. Petula nodded.<p>

"These two nimrods have worked for her for a while. She took Eddie from me, so now I'm going to, like, split them up. Those twins know something that could make her seem... Undesirable..."

"Or creepy... Or-"

"Yeah exactly."

"Petula... That sounds..."

"Genius? I know." Petula said, walking over to the Diggerling twins. Fannie frowned. That wasn't what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>"Man, I never thought Bart had it in him!" Sahari said, letting out a whistle. Sparcticus nodded, pretty impressed himself. He wasn't sure how old the man was, but with moves like that he probably isn't as old as he thought.<p>

"That was amazing..." _I wish I could do that. I could sweep Sahari right off her feet if I could..._

"Yeah I know!" _I wonder if Sparcticus will spin me like that later..._

Sparcticus looked down at Sahari. She certainly looked amazing, and she was all dressed up for him, and he wasn't doing anything with her at all. That had to change.

"Sahari?" Sparcticus said. The desert girl looked up at him, her face glowing in the light.

"Yeah Sparty?"

"Would you like to dance?" Sahari's face suddenly looked excited.

"Really?"

"Sure, only if you want-"

"Want? Of course I want to!" Sahari said, grabbing his hand and running out with him onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Come on! You don't have to be nervous." Eddie said. Seiko shook her head.<p>

"N-No, I just d-don't..." Seiko said, blushing like crazy. Eddie pouted a bit, his hand still on hers.

"Bart and Gretchen danced. Patch and Leafos did. Come on, please?" He asked. Seiko half smiled, running her hand up her arm in embarrassment.

"I just... Eddie.. I can't dance..." She said nervously, looking down. Eddie tilted his head, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head up.

"It's not hard. I will be right there, it will be alright!"

"But... I don't want to embarrass you..." Seiko said. There was a snort behind her.

"Oh come on Seiko! If the boy wants you to dance with him, just do it!" A heroic voice said from behind. Seiko turned around, and squealed in excitement.

Storkos was standing there, and she was just magnificent looking as every other woman there. Her light blue dress hung all the way down to her ankles, puffing out a little. There was a lighter blue ribbon that stretched around her stomach, and tied all the was around, and her dress tied around her neck in an elegant bow. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and swayed freely in the breeze that fallowed her.

"STORKOS!"

"SEIKO!" The cousins screamed. Seiko squealed, giving Storkos and excited hug. Storkos was laughing loudly, spinning around.

"OH MY GOD I can't believe you came!" Seiko said happily, turning to where Leafos was.

"LEAFOS! LOOK!" She shouted. Leafos turned from Patch, and ran over when she saw who it was.

"Storkos!" She said, pulling her younger sister into a hug. Storkos laughed happily, spinning around with her sister as well.

"Oh, I didn't know I was so popular!" She said happily, her Cluckles bawking behind them.

"We didn't think you were coming!" Leafos said. Storkos let out a laugh.

"Neither did I!"

"So Langston actually gave you the night off?" Seiko asked. Storkos stood there, smiling widely.

* * *

><p>Back at Pinata Central<p>

* * *

><p>The building was quiet- for the most part that is. A tightly locked pinata trap laid in the middle of the main room, and loud sobs were coming out of it.<p>

"STORKOS WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SORRY I SAID YOU COULDN'T GO! STORKOS?" Langston's voice cried pitifully from inside of it.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pinata Ball<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it took some convincing, but I managed to <em>change<em> his mind." Storkos told them. Eddie stood there patiently, letting Seiko catch up with the heroine. Storkos smirked at Eddie, who didn't seem to notice.

"So, Lizard boy finally warmed up to you, huh?" She teased. Seiko blushed, giving Storkos a playful push.

"Done anything yet?"

"Storkos, no!" She said while she giggled. Storkos smiled, grabbed Seiko's shoulders and shoved her into Eddie, who managed to catch her. Seiko blushed furiously.

"HeY-"

"If the boy wants to dance, just go dance!" She said, shoving them out onto the dance floor. Seiko turned her head, and she would have argued if Eddie hadn't pulled her out into the crowd of other couples dancing. Storkos smiled, while Leafos shook her head.

"I can't believe you just did that." Leafos said. Storkos waved her off.

"Eh, she needs to get over her fear of dancing. Which reminds me- Do you have a date?" Storkos asked, her blue eyes a bit wide. Leafos blushed, pointing over to Patch, who was still waiting patiently for his date to come back. Storkos whistles, patting her older sister on the back.

"Patch? _Nice._ Well, don't let me distract you from your date!" Storkos said, waving to Leafos as she walked away. Leafos blushed, and ran back over to Patch as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Maxime sat there, trying to be patient. Bear had his alert system out, and was alerting away like there was no tomorrow. Maxime's brown eyes looked around, eyeing the dance floor.<p>

Sparcticus was dancing with Sahari, though he was a bit awkward with it. Sahari was going all out, like she didn't care if she was on beat or not. She bumped Sparcticus playfully, trying to get him to play along. Sadly, he wouldn't go beyond the small movements he was doing.

Seiko was trying to run off of the dance floor, but Eddie would not leave. He was having fun, and wanted her to dance as well, but the gardener was too nervous.

Leafos seemed to be opening Patch up, making him hold hands and dance along side of her.

Seedos was standing there looking awkward, while Dustina was doing a horrid dance similar to Dustin's Sherbat Dance.

Then there was a creepy guy just wondering, making faces at people and laughing at their conversations.

All without her.

"Bear?"

"What?"

"Can you take me out to the floor to dance?" She asked. Bear sent another alert.

"Bear doesn't want to dance." Bear said, typing something else. Maxime pursed her lips.

"But, I kinda want to."

"And Bear doesn't, so shut up." He grunted. Anger flashed in Maxime's eyes.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" She asked. Bear shrugged.

"It wasn't the wind." He said, still typing. Maxime clenched her fists, and got up. Bear looked away from his alert system finally, seeing her walk away.

"Maxime, where are you going?"

"To the dance floor with my friends."

"Bear just said Bear doesn't want to dance!"

"I don't care." Maxime said, still walking off. Bear sat there, blinking.

"Oh hell no! No one goes against what Bear says!" He said getting up.


	19. Seedos Runs Away and Dass Is Pissed

Peanut tilted his head slightly, watching Ari fiddle around with her tail a bit. He let out a grunt, as if he was asking the Geckie something. Ari looked up at him, making a little sound back. Peanut felt himself get a bit hot and looked out onto the floor. His mommy was dancing, a bit weirdly, but she looked like she was having fun. A Limeocerous was ignoring a Fizzlybear that kept nudging it, and a S'morepian with a sombrero was playing around with a Lemmoning. A Shellybean was sitting awkwardly next to a dancing Sherbat with a blonde wig on, and a Chewnicorn was standing majestically next to a man with a monkey mask and a pretty girl in green. Peanut let out a gruff, turning back to Ari, who was looking up at him. Peanut smiled and pointed to the dance floor.

Ari happily accepted his invitation and fallowed him out.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Maxime!" Bear shouted, storming after Maxime. Maxime was now out in the middle of the floor, talking to Sahari. She turned her head slightly.<p>

"What?" She said in a mocking tone. Sahari tried not to laugh. Bear's face turned as red as his hair.

"Bear never said you could come out here and dance!" He said. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"And Maxime said she wanted to dance, and that is what Maxime is going to do. Now, go get Maxime some punch like a good little Cinnimonkey." Maxime said, waving him off. Bear's jaw dropped. His fists were clenching, and he looked like he wanted to say something.

But he turned on his heels and stormed off.

"Wow, you told him!" Sahari said, laughing her ass off. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why I even bothered to say yes to him in the first place."

"... Desperation?"

"A real reason Sahari." Then both girls got to thinking as tables and people started to get flipped over in the background.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's real simple," Eddie said, taking Seiko's hands. He held one out, like as if he was going to do the tango, while the other one stayed firmly on her waist. Seiko blushed at his touch, and even more at how close his face was to hers. Eddie positioned himself, making his back straight while making hers as well.<p>

"Okay, then it's all just a simple movement of the feet, alright?" He said though his smile. Seiko nodded, looking down, making sure she wouldn't step on his feet. Eddie took his hand from the one that was holding her outstretched one, and used it to make her look back up.

"Now, you got to remember to keep your head up, so that the other person can see your face, okay?" He said. Seiko blushed, her face turning redder and redder with the way he was staring right back at her, a wide smile on his face. Then stuff started to get a bit blurry in the back...

"Seiko, I must ask, do you wear contacts?" Eddie asked. Seiko was so memorized, that she only managed a nod. Eddie smirked.

"Tell me, are they colored?" Seiko blinked.

"Uh... Why?"

"Because I don't think your eyes were green yesterday." Seiko gasped, her face red.

"W-What?" Seiko said, taking her hands away from him. She ran back over to their table. Eddie fallowed her, wondering what she was doing. Seiko dug around in her bag, and eventually pulled out a small mirror, and checked her eyes.

They were green.

"Oh no... No no NO!" She fretted. _I forgot to put in my God damn contacts!_

"Seiko?" Eddie said. Seiko blushed, looking away.

"I-I-"

"Look amazing? Yeah, you do." Eddie cooed, his hands in his pockets. Seiko looked at him.

"What?" Eddie smiled, taking a few steps closer to her.

"You look fine without them Seiko." He said. Seiko blushed. Eddie placed a hand on her cheek, smiling warmly.

"Now, I believe we have a dance lesson to do." He said, leading the girl back out onto the floor. Seiko looked at him.

"I-I look-"

"Much better with green eyes, trust me," He said, taking her hands back into his, "Now, when you move your feet..."

* * *

><p>Dastardos floated around, as bored as hell. No one here would talk about <em>anything<em> interesting at all. You'd think with so much people...

"You want me to do _what?_" a familiar voice whispered. Dastardos turned, seeing his younger brother Seedos, with one of the most manish looking girl he had ever seen.

"Yes, grab it!" The man-lady whispered back. Seedos shook his head so fast, his Shellybean almost fell off.

"I am not grabbing your fake butt!"

"Oh just do it!"

"No!"

"It will show that-"

"I don't care! I don't want to grab it!"

"Grab. It. OR I GET THE SHOVEL!" The woman shouted. Dastardos raised a brow, watching as Seedos shut his eyes tightly and quickly reach back there.

"OH SEEDOS YOU _BARKBARK~_" The manlady screamed loudly. Seedos clenched his fist, clenching his over-sized teeth.

_Okay, you know what? THAT, was the LAST STRAW!_ Seedos thought to himself angrily, running from the man-woman when people began to stare. Dastardos watched his brother run outside of the place, pushing past a bunch of people, and Pester, who was now three times bigger then he was before. The reaper made a face, and floated over to the woman.

"Hey you, Ugly." Dastardos said, giving the manlady's back a bony poke. The woman turned around.

"Oh hi there! Did you see my little Seedamor go anywhere?"

"What is your problem?" Dastardos asked, crossing his arms. The woman blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you make that boy do that?"

"Oh _that_. He did that himself."

"Flapyakshit. I heard you talking to him." Dastardos said, glaring daggers. The woman placed her hands on her over-sized hips.

"So what?"

"Don't make him grab your fat ass again, or you will have to deal with me."

"... OH MY GOD, IT'S MORGAN FREEMAN!" The woman shouted, racing away in her heels as quickly as she could. Dastardos glared after her, only to grunt to himself.

What was his younger brother doing with something like that anyway? Dastardos floated off, shaking his head.

_He must be losing his mind... Again..._


	20. Karma's A Bitch

Seedos stepped outside into the chilled cold air, feeling a bit better. His Shellybean was still on his shoulder, who was as disturbed as his master was. The poor thing was stuck with a Sherbat that was doing the same weird ass dance as his owner. Seedos took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Boy, I knew this would be bad... Why did ever agree to do this? What does reaching behind him have to do with anything? Dastardos was right- I should have stayed away from him..." Seedos said to his Shellybean. The Shellybean cuddled against his face, understanding what his master was going through. Seedos sighed.

"I thought everyone said this thing was supposed to be fun..." He muttered to himself, crossing his arms.

"It is. Your just here with the wrong person." A small voice said from behind. Seedos looked behind him, his eyes tracing around. He saw no one. He turned his head back forward, and jumped in surprise.

"Hi. I'm Babochka." The little girl said. She was in a frilly white dress, wearing a White Flutterscotch mask, her dark hair curled. Seedos scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Seedos. Were you the one that-"

"Yes. That was me. The Pinata Ball is very fun. Your just with a weird cross dresser. You need to get away from Dustin and have fun with your other friends." Babochka said, her wide brown eyes looking up at him. Seedos blinked.

"... Wait, how... How did you know it was Dustin?"

"Anyone can see that if they paid attention. He's being a jerk to you."

"No kidding..."

"Trust me, there are better people you can hang out with."

"I know, but he said-"

"You really think Dustin can get a shovel sturdy enough to hit a person with? He can't even dig a pond with his."

"... How do you know that?"

"I watch him garden sometimes. I mostly go to Seiko's though. She said his was pretty neat so I went to see it. It's not too interesting though- It looks dead."

"No kidding. I tried to tell him that his garden would look better with flowers that had more color, but he insists that it would make his Mallowolf's upset."

"Bear A. Marcus's garden is the same way. He won't grow any flowers, and he only has Fizzlybears."

"I know! Don't they care about diversity?"

"Nope!" Babochka giggled, petting her white Flutterscotch. She looked up at Seedos again curiously.

"Your the Seed Merchent, aren't you?"

"Hence my name!" Seedos said proudly. Babochka smiled.

"That's really cool. Do you want to come back inside?" Babochka asked. Seedos shrugged.

"If I do, Dustin might try to-"

"Don't worry about him. We can fix him no problem." Babochka said, a wide grin on her face. Seedos caught a mischievous in her eyes, and got what she meant. His frown turned into a happy smile as well.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen my little Seedamor anywhere?" Dustina asked, walking around. Heshe was getting very frustrated. How can he/she win Queen if his somewhat King wasn't there? His/her eyes looked around, eyeing Sparcticus and Sahari. Sahari hand her hands gripped on Sparcticus's, making him jump around with her. Sparcticus actually looked like he was having fun, even though it looked kinda weird that he was jumping around with such a short woman.

"Sparty! Sahari!" Dustina said, waving as she/he raced over as fast as he/she could in her high heels, wobbling around like crazy, trying to to fall on his/her lopsided butt. Sahari stopped her jumping, causing Sparcticus to stop as well. They both looked at the man lady, confused.

"... Do we know you?" Sparcticus asked.

"Seriously." Sahari said, clearly annoyed that she was being disturbed again from her night. Dustina felt him/herself sweat.

_God dammit! I forgot they don't know me like this!_ Dustin's real voice rang in his head. Dustina cleared her voice.

"I just, uh, was guessing your names!"

"Guessing." Sahari said in disbelief. Dustina nodded.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"... Go away." Sahari said, pulling Sparcticus away from Dustina, and started to dance with him again. Dustina huffed.

"Some people..." He/she muttered, walking off with his/her head high.

Sadly, our somewhat lovely Dustina wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Well, Hello there Pinky~"A horrid voice said from behind. Dustina turned, seeing very fat, and horribly ugly Monopoly Man.

"Oh my God I know you! WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS GO BANKRUPT?" Dustina shouted. Pester blinked.

"Oh sweetheart, I am not the guy your-"

"I don't have time for you fatty- Try some other desperate whore!" Dustina said, sticking her hand up as she/he walked away. Pester snorted.

"Man, what a BITCH!"

"It only mean she likes you." A small voice said from behind. Pester turned around, not seeing anyone behind him.

"Who's there? Dastardos, is that you?"

"No, I'm your inner voice, telling you that the pink man lady likes you."

"... She does?"

"Yeah. When a girl dismisses you, it means she's playing hard-to-get. Just keep going after her. She'll warm up to you." His inner voice kept saying. Pester burped.

"Yeah, but-"

"Say these to her- They will help!" Then suddenly, a piece of paper was on Pester's stomach. Pester picked it up, reading it over, frowning.

"Are you sure these will work?"

"Yes. Now go get her Tigermisu!" the female voice said. Pester smiled like a fool.

"YES! I will be VICTORIOUS!" Pester said, waddling away as quickly as he could. Babochka giggled.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" She said, turning to Seedos, who was hiding under a table not to far away. He frowned.

"Are you sure this will work?" Seedos asked. Babochka shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Dustina, frowned, looking around frantically. Where was that nerdy merchant anyway? He heard someone clear their voice behind him.<p>

"Excuse me Miss..." The monopoly man's voice said from behind. Dustina sighed.

"Look old man-"

"Are you an alien?" The man asked. Dustina blinked.

"... Huh?"

"Because you abducted my heart!" The man said. Dustina gave him a confused look.

"What are you-"

"It's a good thing I brought my library card, because I'm checking you _out~_" He continued.

From a few yards away, Dastardos was floating by, looking as bored as ever.

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first!" Pester said. Dastardos's face twisted and he looked over, seeing his boss talking to the pink haired man-lady. The man-lady was started to look really confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ew, did you fart?"

"Uh-"

"Because you just blew me away!" Pester said. Dastardos held back a snort as everyone stopped dancing around them, listening in on Pester's embarrassment.

"Do you have a ninja in your pants?"

"Dude seriously-" The man-lady said, sounded like a boy completely now. Some people started to whisper, and the man who was running this ball started to listen in as well.

"Because you ASS is kicking!"

"I have a date-"

"I should inform you that the word of the day is 'Legs',"

"Okay, listen here-"

"Come back to my house and spread the word~"

"AH WILL YOU STOP?" Dustina shouted angrily. Pester didn't seem to notice as his eyes skimmed down the paper in his hands.

"Uh... I'm no Fred Flinstone, but I can make your bed rock-"

"GAH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Dustina shouted, ripping off her wig. The pink mop fell onto the floor, and a mass of blonde curls replaced it. Everyone gasped.

"DUSTIN?" Half of them shouted, Robert's voice being the loudest. Dustin nodded, looking right up at the messed up Monopoly Man.

"I. AM. A. BOY!" Dustin shouted. He grabbed a fistful of his dress, and with all his might, he ripped it off.

"SEE? I HAVE A GOD DAMN PENIS!" He screamed, pointing down as his thong slipped off. Many people screamed. Eddie covered Seiko's eyes, Sparcticus turned Sahari around, and Maxime laughed at how small it was. Dustin turned red.

"HEY! It's not that small..."

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?" Pester shouted. Dastardos's sides were cramping up as he cracked up, his laugh being the loudest over the others. Dustin looked around, over at Seiko, who's eyes were still covered by Eddie. Eddie glared.

"God, will you act like you have some sense?" Eddie yelled, closing his eyes as he shuddered. Dustin was about to retort when-

"That's it! GUARDS! GET THAT NUDIST OUT OF HERE!" Robert raged. Dustin looked over and screamed as two giant guards ran head on at him. He high-tailed it the other way, screaming like a girl.

"I JUST WANTED TO WIN QUEEN!" The blonde boy shouted, while a certain little girl and a certain seed merchant were laughing as hard as they could in the corner. Seedos looked down at Babochka.

"Wow, I can't believe that really worked!" He said. Babochka nodded, her giggling ceasing a little.

"I didn't think it would work!"

"Say... Where did you get that list from anyway?"

"I found it tucked away in some guys pants."

"Oh..." Seedos said, still sounding a bit confused.


	21. CONGA TIME

"So then, when I look down, I realize that Doug wasn't even wearing his shoes in the mine!" Danny laughed, banging his hand on the the table. Doug fell out of his seat, and Fannie was laughing hysterically. The only one not laughing was Petula, who looked like she was about to strangle the twins.

_This is, like, NOT what I planned..._ She thought bitterly, looking around in her boredom. She hoped her friends weren't around to see her with these losers. Her eyes caught onto Eddie. She purred at the back of his purple mop, wanting to run up to her man and dance with him, getting away from the idiots. Unfortunately, when Eddie turned, his forehead was pressed up against Seiko's, his arms around her waist. Seiko was smiling widely, listening to Eddie as his lips moved. Petula clawed at the table, making some marks. This was going to stop.

"Hey, listen I want to ask you two something." Petula said, turning to the two Diggerling boys. Danny and Doug stopped their laughing and looked at her.

"Yeah?" They said simultaneously. Petula smirked slightly.

"You two have, like, worked for Seiko a long time haven't you?"

"You could say that." Danny said. Doug started to clean his ears out with his finger.

"So... What can you tell me about her?" Petula asked. Doug and Danny looked at each other.

"Other then the fact that she has a slight temper and smells nice, nothing much..." Danny said. Doug nodded, pulling his finger from his ear. He sniffed it, and made a face.

"Danny, does this smell like tuna fish to you?" He asked, holding his finger out to his brother. Danny slapped his hand away.

"God, what is wrong with you?" Danny scolded. Doug shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What do you, like, mean nothing much?" Petula asked, irritation in her voice. Danny shrugged, looking away from Doug. Doug shrugged again, turning to Fannie.

"So, what's it like being a cyborg?" He asked. Danny face palmed.

"Oh my God..."

"Silly, i'm not a cyborg!" Fannie said. Petula kicked Danny under the table.

"OW!"

"What do you mean, nothing much?" She hissed. Danny cowered a bit.

"W-Well, Doug and I are in the mine all day..."

"Yeah. If you wanted to know about Seiko, you should have asked Sprinkling. But just so you know- Seiko likes boys." Doug said. Petula's face fell from anger to disbelief. They knew nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Your kidding. You like, know nothing about your boss?"

"Well... There WAS that one time-"

"SH!" Danny shouted, smacking Doug upside his head. Fannie looked back and forth between the two brothers as they finally sat in silence. Petula raised her brows, now interested. Maybe tonight wasn't a total waste after all.

"What was he saying?" Petula asked. Danny shook his head.

"N-nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me!"

"No! I can't ever speak of it again!"

"TELL. ME."

"NO WE'LL GET FIRED!" Danny and Doug shouted at the same time. Petula grit her teeth. Fannie leaned over.

"I don't think they're going to tell us."

"Really?" Petula said sarcastically, turning her head, her eyes turning to something hopeful. She smirked over at Sprinkling, who was yapping away while Jerry rubbed his temples.

"Fine," She said, "If you won't tell me, I know a certain blonde who will!" She said, getting up and walking over to the other helper.

* * *

><p>Storkos frowned.<p>

"Maddie Builder?" She said. Maddie looked up, but she didn't look over at Storkos- for reasons we all know.

"Storkos?" She said. Molly lifted her papery head up, looking over at Storkos a bit sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie shrugged.

"Sitting."

"I can see that. Why?" Storkos asked, taking a seat next to her. Maddie shrugged.

"Well, I can't see anything, so I can't really dance."

"You don't need to see to dance silly!" Storkos said, giving the blind girl a soft punch in the shoulder. Maddie sighed.

"Yeah, but I'll bump into people, not to mention that I don't even know where it is. It wasn't even my choice to even be here."

"But this Ball is a ton of fun!"

"Not really..." Maddie said, her tan fingers playing around with Molly's bow. Storkos frowned.

"Well, with that attitude your not!" The heroine said, grabbing the Builder girl's wrist and pulling her away from the table. Maddie yelled out in protest as Storkos brought the girl around in front of her, her hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked, trying to get out of Storkos's tight grasp. Storkos laughed.

"WOO HOO! CONGA EVERYONE!"

"WHAT?" Maddie shouted. The music suddenly changed and was now upbeat, and people began to cheer all around her, screaming "CONGA!"

"YEAH GO MADDIE!" Storkos shouted, feeling hands grasp onto her shoulders. Almost everyone at the ball was behind her as they marched around the room.

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!" Pester snapped, drowning his sorrows in food as Dastardos pointed and laughed. The reapers fist was banging on the buffet table, knocking over a few glassed of punch. Pester felt his face turn hot with embarrassment.<p>

"How was I supposed to know? He looked like a real woman!"

"Yes, because ALL woman had Sasgorilla legs, jungle pits and greasy pink hair."

"... SOME WOMAN CAN!"

"He didn't even have curves! He was just a lumpy MESS! HA!"

"Oh yeah? Well... BLECH!" Pester said, sticking his tongue out. Dastardos's laughter began to reduce down to chuckles.

"Well, you have to admit- He might actually dance with you if the guards didn't get him!"

"Oh like you could get girl!" Pester scoffed. Dastardos gave him a look.

"... Can we leave now?" Dastardos asked out of no where. Pester gave him a surprised, yet irritated look.

"No way!"

"But you already ate more then half of the buffet table, and you already managed to embarrass yourself. There's no point in-"

"WOO HOO CONGA TIME!" A strong voice called out as fiesta-like music began to play. Pester and Dastardos looked over, seeing Maddie and famous superhero (and the younger sister of Dastardos), marching around while other people began to grasp onto their shoulders, forming one long conga line. Pester smiled, dropping all the food out of his hands.

"Ooooo I haven't done the conga in FOREVER!" Pester shouted, running into the dance floor. He started to shout "CONGA" with everyone else as he grasped onto some guys shoulder in the back. Dastardos watched the scene unfold as just about everyone, even the guards, started to join in.

_Oh my God... _He thought to himself as the party continued to unfold.


	22. Petula's Challenge

It was minutes after the conga, and Maddie was still laughing. Storkos gave the girl a small shake.

"See, I knew you would have fun!" The heroine said. Maddie nodded, almost tripping over her Macaraccoon.

"I didn't think it would, but it... kinda was!" The blind girl said, reaching a hand out to touch Storkos's shoulder in a thank-you, since she was still giggling too much to say it herself. Storkos smiled, patting a hand onto Maddie's back.

"Maddie, you may be... you know... but that doesn't mean you should-" Storkos was cut off when her Alert system went off. She frowned, taking it out. If it was Langston, she would have to go back to Pinata Central and get an even stronger pinata trap...

_There was a pinata romance- Location: Pinata Ball Species: Geckie and-_

"And a WHAT?" She exclaimed loudly.

* * *

><p>Seedos was actually enjoying himself. Sure, he wasn't the best dancer (everyone would move to the other side when he began to dance), but he got rid of he-who-shall-not-be-named and made a new friend, which was enough for him.<p>

"Seedos, I think your friend is wanting to talk to you," Babochka said, pointing her lacy-gloved finger to a window. Seedos turned around, seeing an angry Dustin knocking quite loudly on the window. The seed merchant sighed, dragging his feet as he walked over to the window. It took him a minute to figure out of to open it, but he managed to, and prepared for the screaming that was about to happen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Dustin shouted in anger, the bright pink make-up he put all over his face smearing. Seedos crossed his arms.

"What is YOUR problem?" Seedos retorted, mocking the blonde boy. Dustin blinked, not quite understanding.

"I thought we made a deal to win King, which would be YOU, and I would be-"

"Queen?"

"EXACTLY! Why would you screw it up? Don't think I saw you and that weird little girl give the monopoly man, who looks like he's on some SERIOUS drugs, that paper!" Dustin said before Seedos could even ask him how he even knew it was him. Seedos scowled.

"I was tired of the way I was being treated, and Babochka isn't weird!" Seedos said bravely. Dustin's face went from anger to anger with a bit of surprise.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Dustin asked. Seedos glared at him with his wide purple eyes.

"Screaming at me, making fun of me in front of other people, making me grab your fake butt-"

"Okay ONE, my butt wasn't that fake and you should feel privileged that a beautiful woman like Dustina let you touch it-"

"Oh, I didn't want to touch it! You made me GRAB it just so you could embarrass me!"

"Well that's what women do! They make fun and embarrass guys and your supposed to take it like a man and deal with it! DUH!" Dustin said. Seedos's face darkened.

"Is that what you really think?" Seedos asked. Dustin nodded. Seedos turned around, pointing to various couples together.

"You see Gretchen and Bart over there?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Gretchen is _laughing _with Bart as he talks, probably telling her some kind of joke, and she isn't laughing _at_ him,"

"..."

"And over there," Seedos said, pointing to Sahari and Sparcticus, who were talking with Leafos and Patch, "Sahari is talking to those two happily, not even making fun of Sparcticus,"

"How would you know?"

"HE DOESN'T LOOK INSULTED. PLUS, she isn't screaming at him to go get her punch, like _you_ did when we were talking to my sister and Patch!"

"... Your point?" Dustin said, as if he wasn't really listening. Seedos looked around, smiling at his next example.

"HERE, how about this one?" He said, pointing to Eddie and Seiko, who were dancing, laughing as they did. Dustin felt his stomach clench, watching Eddie place his hands on Seiko's hips as hers went to his shoulders to keep her balance. The blonde was fuming.

"SO?"

"She's not making him touch her butt," Seedos said in a matter-of-factly tone. Dustin's face twisted a bit.

"... W-Well, she probably wants him too!" _And I REALLY do_... He thought to himself.

"But she's not making him! Not only that, I bet that's her REAL butt!"

"Big butts are sexy!"

"Since when?"

"Well, you know that one song, with that name I can't remember, with the guy singing_ 'I. Like. BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE_~'"

"YOUR NOT SEEING THE POINT!" Seedos shouted. Dustin glared.

"Then what is your point?"

"You don't know ANYTHING about how to treat someone!"

"Seedamor, I do-"

"No! No you don't! Even when you are a boy, you still treat me, and everyone else, like dirt! Eddie was probably one of your good friends until you found out Seiko liked him and not you!"

"Well, why doesn't she like me? I'm likable!"

"GAH! NO your not! Your rude, you make fun of people, you treat your friends, and me, like we are just some pile of dirt, half your family _hates_ you, and not to mention you never _bathe!_"

"It's not like you do!"

"I do at least a few times a week! That's more then you do in a _year!"_

"... Maybe so, but still, I'm not that bad! Sure, I can-"

"Dustin, you're awful! I can't even stand being with you anymore," Seedos said, looking at him sadly, "... I really thought your were a friend. But after you got rid of your baby fat, and did that _thing_ to Seiko... Your just not the same goofy kid who bought my dad's land years ago..."

"... Your overreacting Seedamor. I am one of the best people I-"

**SLAM!**

"OW! MY FINGERS WERE RIGHT THERE YOU IDIOT!" Dustin shouted, after Seedos slammed the window shut, storming away. Dustin glared through, a sad feeling in the bottom of his stomach... Or maybe he was hungry... No, I'm pretty sure it's guilt... Or it's probably both.

"Oh, why should I care what he thinks?" Dustin said to himself, shivering as he walked his little white ass home.

_It's not like he's my only friend... There's Maddie... sort of... and... um... dammit..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Petula tugged the poofy pink sleeve angrily, forcing Sprinkling to look at her. The helper was grinning widely, as if she had won the lottery... Or something...<p>

"Hi Miss Ratula!"

"Sweetie, it's, like, _Pe_tula!"

"Okay Maltula!"

"..." Petula blinked, staring at the blonde ditz ahead of her as Sprinkling tapped the top part of her mask, giggling as it echoed.

"... Like, whatever. Sprinkling, can I like, ask you something?"

"Sure Titula!"

"Petula."

"No, my name is Sprinkling!"

"Ugh..." Petula said, "Anyway, like, I was talking with Doug and Danny-"

"Oh, your the poor sap who took them! That's so sweet Blutula!"

"... And they were about to tell me some story that they said was really bad about Seiko-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sprinkling suddenly shouted, "YOU MEAN THE STORY WHERE DUSTIN KISSED SEIKO, MAKING HIM HER FIRST KISS?"

At that moment, everything stopped. Everyone stopped dancing, and everyone stopped talking. The music stopped playing, and everyone stared over at Sprinkling and Petula. Seiko's face turned bright pink, her jaw dropping. Eddie raised a brow, really confused at the moment.

"What is she talking about?" He whispered to the gardener. Seiko started to stutter.

"Uh... well... y-y-you s-see... SPRINKLING I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Seiko shouted. Sprinkling cowered.

"WELL AT LEAST YOUR EDDIE'S FIRST KISS! ... RIGHT?"

"NO YOU FUCKING DITZ! I WAS GETTING TO IT!" Seiko shouted, her face bright red. She didn't bother to look over at Eddie- What was he even thinking right now anyway? Eddie was even a bit pink himself.

_What did she say?_ He thought, looking back and forth between the soon-to-be-dead Sprinkling, and Seiko.

"Oh... SORRY!" Sprinkling shouted.

"Wait wait wait hold UP!" Petula said, turning to the gardener, who was merely a few yards away.

"What do she, like, mean that your gonna be Eddie Lizard's first kiss?" Petula asked, pointing back at Sprinkling. Seiko turned an even brighter shade of pink.

"Uh..."

"Bitch, you ain't even pretty enough to be within a few feet of him!" Petula said, saying it as if she was from the hood. Seiko blinked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"You, like, heard me!"

"I don't see him over there with you," Seiko said, getting a few "oh"s from the crowd around her.

"Because, he's like, to intimidated to come near me," Petula said, winking at Eddie in a seductive way. Eddie cringed, but he tried to make it not to noticeable.

"Yeah, intimidated by your whore-ific attitude!"

"Wow, that, was like, a bad pun,"

"I thought it was pretty good," Whispered a creepy voice from the side. A large man with a top hat and a monocle snorted beside him. Petula made a face.

"Well, at least my first kiss wasn't Dustin!"

"He forced it onto me! It wasn't my fa-" Seiko was saying, getting cut off when she had to dodge a cup of punch that flew over her head. Her green eyes were wide, looking at Petula, who smirked, another glass in her hand.

"Did you throw PUNCH at me?" Seiko asked. Some people gasped.

"Okay, unless you want to die, you all might want to take a step back..." Danny's voice whispered/hissed.

"It wasn't a ghost," Petula said, gripping the glass in her hand tightly. She threw it, having it smash against the floor just in front of Seiko. Seiko's face glared up at the shop keeper in anger and shock. Eddie placed his hands on Seiko's shoulders.

"Now Seiko-"

"You. Are. DEAD." Seiko hissed, her hands forming fists. Petula brought her hands up, doing the "come and get me" gesture.

As you can probably tell, things get REAL ugly from here...


	23. Fights Always End With A Kiss

Everyone screamed as Seiko ran head on into Petula. Petula screamed at the sudden force as they crashed though the table, all the food and beverages flying through the air. Eddie screamed as punch fell onto his purple tuxedo.

"AH MY SUIT!" He shrieked in sheer horror. Petula and Seiko payed no attention as they fought. Petula had a firm grip on Seiko's hair with her right hand, yanking it as hard as she could as her other hand swiped across Seiko's face, leaving a few claw marks. Seiko howled as her fist connected with the side of Petula's face. Petula lost her balance, releasing Seiko's hair, giving the girl a chance to shove the shop keeper to the ground. She pounced onto the other teenager, gripping her shoulders as she yanked her up and slammed her head back down onto the hard wooden ground. One of Petula's legs managed to lift up and kicked the gardener off. Petula howled in rage and went in for another punch.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE STOP THEM!" Danny's voice shouted above all the cheers, with people shouting "CAT FIGHT!" "COME ON PETULA YOU TOTALLY DOMINATE HER!" "SHOW THAT PUSSY WHO'S BOSS SEIKO!" "Dude, this is so going on Youtube," and many, many other things that are either stupid or completely perverted. Eddie frowned, twitching a bit when he heard the sound of ripping fabric, and had to dodge another flying plate of spaghetti that could have stained his outfit. This was getting out of control!

"Seiko! Petula!" He shouted, stepping over the broken glass as he ran over to the girls. Petula had shoved Seiko into a pillar, knocking the wind out of the gardener for a few seconds. Petula went to claw her again when Seiko swung her fist out, punching her square across the jaw. Petula staggered back.

"You bitch! You could have, like, dislocated my jaw!"

"Well what's with you and clawing? Do you not know how to fight like a real person?"

"Oh, if you want a REAL FIGHT-"

"No, that is enough-" Eddie said, standing between the two girls. Seiko stopped right away, while Petula's punch still fallowed through, hitting Eddie's right eye. Eddie cried out in pain, kneeling to the floor as if she had punched him elsewhere, his hands covering his eye. Seiko gasped loudly.

"EDDIE!" Seiko and Petula shrieked at the same time. Seiko knelt down, trying to look at the eye, but Eddie was crying to hard to let her see. Petula growled.

"Look at what you, like, did!"

"What I did? Your fist was the one who hit him!"

"If you didn't attack me in the first place then, like, it wouldn't have hit him!"

"You told me to attack you!"

"Maybe I should punch you across the jaw!"

"My eye is throbbing..."

"Hang on Eddie I gotta finish telling _her_ off!" Seiko said, holding up a finger the the lizard boy, who was holding his blackening eye. Petula screamed and grabbed Seiko's hair, yanking on it as Seiko did the same thing to her. Both were spitting insults to each other that would cause the author of this story to get arrested by the federal government. Literally. The screaming and hair pulling finally ended when two giant guards finally ran up, pulling the two teenagers apart. After being a few yards away, the girls finally stopped thrashing, and started panting to catch their breath while they glared at each other furiously. Robert walked out between them, his face an even darker shade of red then when he discovered his nephew streaking at his Ball.

"Get them... OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He screeched, making on of the windows crack under his voice. Seiko and Petula's eyes widened.

"What," Seiko said as the grunt started to drag her out. Petula and Seiko started to thrash and scream, trying to wriggle their way out of the guard's grasp. The music started to come back up as the screams died down as they left with the building.

"Man... That was crazy!" Bart shouted over everyone as the music started to blast again.

* * *

><p>"Seiko? Seiko!" Eddie called, walking outside of the Ball. The cold air brushed against his cheeks, and his breath was visible. There was the faint sound of sobs not to far away. Eddie walked over to the side of the building, seeing Seiko sitting on the ground. Her dress was torn, her hair was in tangles, there were cuts on her, and her face was buried in her hands.<p>

"Seiko?" Eddie said, walking over. Seiko looked up at him, her sobs ceasing at once. Her eyes were puffy, and the scratch marks on her right cheek were bleeding a bit.

"E-Eddie... I'm sorry," She said sadly, wiping her eyes from under her mask. Eddie blinked kneeling down beside her.

"Sorry? For what?"

"F-For getting myself kicked out... and ruining your night..."

"Ruining my night?"

"Yeah! I... Didn't have to attack Petula and get myself kicked out!" Seiko repeated, standing up now. Eddie rose up as well, looking at her curiously.

"Well... No you didn't... But she might have deserved it for throwing the glass cup at you," Eddie said hopefully when Seiko's lip quivered, like she was going to start sobbing again. Eddie bit his lip. He brought his hand back up to his eye, feeling it throb again. Seiko moved his hand, seeing the bruise stretch from under his mask down his cheek partically.

"Wow... Petula must have gotten you good..." Seiko said, examining it. Eddie gave her a reassuring smile, raising his hand up to hold hers in place. Seiko stiffened, trying to will herself to not turn pink. Eddie lightly traced the marks on her face with his other hand, making her shudder a bit, this time not from the cold. Eddie looked at her sadly, his right eye noticeably swollen, even under his mask.

"She's got sharp claws too... Do they hurt? I think we have some medicine for that back at home-"

"N-no, it doesn't hurt. I-I'm fine..." She said, shivering again. Eddie frowned. He took his hands away from her, removing his jacket. Seiko blushed.

"What are you-"

"It's terrible cold out, and you don't have a jacket," He said, tossing it over her shoulders, "There we go!"

"Oh, um, thank you..." Seiko said shyly, shifting her feet. Eddie was standing there, in front of her, his hands still on her shoulders, holding his jacket around her. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were fixed on hers. Seiko felt herself getting a bit uncomfortable, tempted to ask something, when it happened.

Eddie leaned in slowly, his lips finally meeting hers. Seiko's eyes widened in surprise as Eddie held them there in their place, so soft, so firm. The gardener felt something in her stomach flutter, her eyes closing slowly as the kiss held it's place. Eddie's hands left his jacket and he placed them behind her neck, pulling her head a bit closer to deepen the kiss just before slowly pulling away. Seiko's eyes opened back up again, her mind blank. She was speechless, not really sure what she was supposed to say now. Eddie smiled gently, using one hand to put her mask back into place.

"You didn't ruin my night Vanfloss," He whispered as his forehead touched hers, "You only made it more interesting."

"I did?" Seiko managed to whisper. Eddie nodded.

"Teaching you to dance, watching you fight Petula... You being my first kiss... It made this night wonderful," He whispered. Seiko's mouth formed a smile, letting a squeal come out. Eddie chuckled at her squeal, and gave off an "oof" as she hugged him tightly, her head snuggling to his chest. Eddie smiled widely, on hand entangling itself in her hair while the other one hugged around her back. They stood there like that for the longest of time, in perfect silence.

"Seiko?" Eddie whispered, breaking the blissful silence. Seiko looked up at him dreamily, her chin resting on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking- how DID Dustin end up being your first kiss anyway?" Seiko gave off a sigh.

"Well..." She said as she began her story.


	24. Yup, He's An Ass

Petula stormed down the streets. She got stuck with two diggerling _idiots_, she was attacked by Seiko of all people, her dress was nothing more then a few torn shreds, and was humiliated as she was carried out of the Ball. Not to mention, she just caught that very dirty gardener with her lips pressed up against _Eddie's_. Her man's lips were now tainted! Tainted by a filthy, filthy gardener!

She was done. She just wanted to go home, and just stay there, in her room, with all her romance movies and the largest tub of ice cream anyone has probably ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, are you serious?" Eddie asked, wide-eyed. Seiko nodded, her heart sinking a bit.<p>

"Yup. It was back when he was also a big sweetie, so it probably wasn't as bad as it COULD have been..."

"How did Sprinkling not say anything for four years?"

"I don't know, but she did in front of EVERYONE!" Seiko said, a bit of annoyance in her voice. Sure, he just planted one on her because he was desperate (which really didn't help the situation) but it wasn't as bad as the time he-

"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT bad! I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss a girl!" A voice shouted. Eddie and Seiko screamed at the same time as Dustin's head popped out of the bushes behind them.

"DUSTIN?" Eddie shouted, staggering as he tried not to fall flat on his butt. Dustin smiled like a goofball.

"So... You got kicked out huh? I expected as much Lizard..."

"Actually, I did Dustin..."

"Oh Seiko!" Dustin said, hopping out of the bushes, taking the other gardener's hand and holding it to his chest all dramatic-like. A bright colored flowerly scene was suddenly place behind him (that or it was the lights from inside) and some kind of romantic music began to play in the background as his blue eye's widened and began to sparkle as if he was a Gary-stu.

"They could NEVER kick someone like _you _out,"

"Dustin, get off- You still don't have any pants on?"

"Nope! I'm trying to get back in first to yell at Seedamor before I go get pants," Dustin explained. He slowly began to move Seiko's hand down his body, making Eddie pinch his arm. Dustin yelp, pulling his hands away.

"OW! What was that for?"

"What are you doing spying on us anyway?" Eddie asked, not even bothering to explain the action. Seiko made a disgusted face, taking a step away from her blonde somewhat friend. Dustin shrugged.

"Got bored. Saw you two making-out. Then I got mad and came over, then you were talking about the story where I kissed you~"

**SMACK!**

"OW! That was my NIPPLE!"

"That wasn't a funny time Dustin," Seiko said, her brow twitching in annoyance. Dustin nodded, rubbing the right side of his chest. He looked over at Eddie.

"So, why are you out here then if you weren't kicked out?"

"Because if my lady was kicked out, I have to fallow her! It wouldn't be right if I stayed inside," Eddie said. Dustin felt something burn in his stomach- annoyance.

"Dustin, if you don't mind me asking-"

"SURE LIZARD ASK ME ANYTHING!" Dustin shouted. Eddie blinked.

"Um... I wasn't asking-"

"Oh Seiko, of course you can ask me anything~" Dustin said, suddenly going back to his Gary-stu stage. Seiko raised a black brow.

"... Um, is there a reason you were at the Ball... dressed as a woman... with Seedos as your date?" Dustin laughed.

"Oh, that! I was running for Queen, until he got my ass kicked out," He answered, irritation in his voice, also thinking- _and I am SO going to get him back for that too!_

"... Queen,"

"Yup!"

"... You know, this is another reason why this village needs a psychiatrist," Eddie muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>no<em>?" Dastardos hissed in his annoyance. Pester's fingers twiddled with his mustache.

"You heard me Dastardos,"

"But we have no reason to stay anymore. The buffet table was destroyed, and this place is as boring as hell- aside from you getting rejected by a naked boy and the cat fight,"

"Oh come on, your not going to try to have any fun? And that boy, WHO I THOUGHT WAS A WOMAN AT THE TIME, was stupid to turn someone like me down!"

"No, and even _he_ was smart enough to say no," Dastardos said, crossing his arms. Him, have fun? No way in a million years. Pester was about to argue when a strong hand thrust itself into his, taking it into a wild handshake.

"HIYA PAL! Are you new around here, cuz I haven't seen YOU before!" Willy said, releasing Pester's hand. Pester turned angrily to the builder, his fist above his head. Willy didn't seem to notice, and instead just smiled like a goofball.

"I'm Willy Builder! What's your name?" He asked, adjusting his pants. Pester relaxed a bit, touching a finger to his chin. He hadn't really thought of names.

"Um... Herald Stiltskin...himer...smitten...derf," Pester said.

"Stiltskinhimersmittenderf?" Dastardos repeated in a mocking tone. Pester glared at him.

"Yes!" He said firmly. Willy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Herald! Is this your son?" Willy asked, pointing over to Dastardos. Dastardos's face twisted in disgust.

"Ew..."

"Um, yes, this is my son... Frank,"

"What?"

"Nice to meet ya' Frank Stiltskinhimersmittenderf! Have ya' met my daughter yet?" Willy asked, looking over to his right, "MADDIE, COME OVER HERE AND MEET THE NEW FOLK!" The blind girl sighed heavily from where she was.

"GEE, I WOULD LOVE TO DAD BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!" She screamed back. Willy laughed loudly.

"OH RIGHT I ALMOST FORGOT! That's my daughter, but she's kinda blind JUST FALLOW MY VOICE!" Willy shouted. Pester and Dastardos looked at each other, Dastardos giving the "He's nuts" sign.

"OKAY JUST GO FORWARD- A LITTLE TO THE LEFT- NO NO NOT YOUR LEFT MY LEFT- YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST LET SPARCTICUS TAKE YOU THE REST OF THE WAY! DO YOU MIND SPARTY OL' PAL?"

"No,"

"GREAT! She will be over here in a minute," Willy said. After a few seconds, Sparcticus had made his way over, with a very annoyed Builder girl next to him.

"Thanks Sparcticus! I knew I could count on you!" Willy said happily. Sparcticus only gave him a brief not, whispering "I'm so sorry" to Maddie before walking back over to his date. Maddie crossed her arms, her tongue pushing against the side of her cheek in annoyance. Willy pat her on the back a bit roughly, smiling at "Herald" and "Frank".

"Maddie, I would like you to meet Herald Stiltskinhimersmittenderf and his son, Frank!" Willy said, turning Maddie to the two. Maddie gave a slight wave.

"Hi," she said, "Can I leave now?"

"No! We just made some new friends!"

"But mom said she would"

"Well, she's PRECIOUS!" Pester said. Dastardos and Maddie both raised a brow at the same time. Willy nodded.

"Yup! She sure is... you should see her with a power saw! My left finger sure did!" Willy said, holding up his left hand. There were only four fingers on it, since the index finger was missing. Pester made a face.

"Um... I just meant that she certainly is a charming young woman! My my, we better get going Frank!" Pester said quickly, trying to get away from the Builder. Dastadros groaned.

"About time!" The pinata reaper said. Maddie raised her brow again at the sound of "Frank's" voice.

"Aw, you have to go already?" Willy asked in a disappointing tone. Pester nodded.

"Yes, because I am pretty damn sick of you- I mean, I am feeling pretty sick right now, so I-"

"Oh come on," Maddie said, speaking up a bit, "You can't leave now! The slow song and the announcing of the king and queen will be soon!"

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that! My wife, Lottie, and I are running!"

"Then we will vote for you on the way out," Dastardos said, eager to leave. Maddie took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Dastardos wanted to go ghostly to get it off, but Pester's warning stare made him think otherwise.

"Oh come on Frank! I would love to get to _know you_ better!" Maddie said, a smile on her face. Dastardos raised a brow.

"What,"

"Yeah! I mean, we just met, didn't we?"

"Harold-" Dastardos was about to finish his sentence when the music suddenly changed, and it became very slow and romantic (I don't care about the song- just make it whatever you want it to be, okay?) Maddie smirked, taking her chance.

"Dad, get to know Mr. Stiltskinhimer-whatever, while 'Frank' and I go dance," Maddie said, gripping Dastardos's jacket as she began to drag him away. Dastardos looked over at Pester, giving him the "Can I go ghost now and smack her upside the head?"

And of course, Pester gave him the "Hell no! We can't start a corruption right now!". His wordless answer was answered with the middle finger. Willy wiped a tear off of his face.

"I can't believe this... my little girl is having her first dance! I told myself I wouldn't cry..." Willy said as he began to cry into Pester's shoulder. Pester made a disgusted face, pushing the builder off as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"You made Seedos do WHAT?" Seiko asked, her eyes wide. Dustin nodded, scratching at the leaf skirt Eddie made him wear. He pulled out a little Whirlm, and flicked it off into the distance as the pinata squeaked at him.<p>

"Yeah. I thought it would look sexy, but all that happened was that he walked off and some midget started to yell at me," Dustin said nonchalantly. Eddie rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on as Dustin continued to tell him about his night as "Dustina"

"So wait, not only did you look disproportional and randomly slap me across the face, but you bullied Seedos all night too?" He asked. Dustin groaned.

"God, he said the same thing! I didn't bully him-"

"Yelling at someone, making them grab onto you, and basically torturing someone is bullying Dustin," Seiko said. Dustin scoffed.

"It is not! That's always how I treated him! He didn't care before till now," Dustin said stupidly as his finger made it's way to his nose. Seiko gave Eddie a look, who responded with the same look.

"Um, you only started treating him- and just about everyone else- that way after you got that Well..." Seiko said a bit shyly. Dustin raised a brow.

"Uh, _no._ That Well was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Dustin said, thinking back to the day he got that well.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, that looks FANTASTIC!" Dustin said happily, a his bright blue eyes gazing at the well in awe. The red bricks, the blue roof-thing- it looked perfect!<em>

_"My my Wolfie! Don't you think it looks amazing?" The blonde gardener asked, petting the young mallowolf next to him. The mallowolf growled playfully, as if agreeing with him. Dustin walked over, running his skinny hands across the edges of it._

_"Man, wait till Eddie and Seedos see this!" He said to himself, pulling out his alert system._

_"TALLY HO MY FRIEND; IT SEEMS LIKE YOU BOUGHT MY WELL NOW HUH?" a voice echoed from the bottom of it. Dustin screeched, dropping his alert system onto the ground just after sending his alert. _

_"WHO THE FUDGE JUST SAID THAT?" Dustin shouted, cowering a bit. He looked down in the well. There was a little dot of light , as well as a small giggle. _

_"THAT WAS ME MY FRIEND; MY NAME IS IVOR BARGAIN!" _

_"Oh.. Um, I'm Dustin Barkward..."_

_"NICE TO MEET YOU MY FRIEND; TELL ME, DO YOU LIKE PORN?"_

_"... What is porn?"_

* * *

><p>"See? The well wasn't a bad thing!" Dustin said, smiling like an idiot. Eddie raised a brow.<p>

"Then obviously you don't remember what happened afterwards, when Seedos and I got there. You looked at Seedos, asked him if he could be any more of a dork and then gave him a atomic wedgie,"

"... Oh yeah..." Dustin said, more to himself then to the lizard boy. He looked over at the window. Seedos was still talking to Babochka, and looked like he was having a grand time with the hysterical laughing fit he was in. Dustin frowned even more, seeing a slight image of himself in the clear glass window. He was dirty, his make-up was smeared, and there was a giant twig sticking out from his butt.

"I am an asshole..."

"Dustin, that's your ass your looking at," Seiko said. Dustin made an "oh" face, blushing a bit as he turned back to the two of them.

"... You know what, you two are right," Dustin said. Eddie blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"You heard me Lizard- you're both right. I did turn into an asshole!"

"You got that right..."

"I don't need your sarcasm now Eddie," Dustin said, glaring over at the lizard boy. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"So what, your going to go through a transformation and apologize to everyone?" Dustin blinked.

"... Actually I was just going to say that I could just move away to make everyone's lives easier, but I like your plan better!" Dustin said happily. Eddie looked dumbfounded.

"... Unbelievable..." He muttered. Seiko smiled.

"Good for you Dustin- so your going to go home and put pants on right?"

"In a moment- but I think to start, since the girl of my dreams is with another guy, I will find another heart to chase~" Dustin said in a dreamy tone. Seiko frowned a bit.

"Um... I guess that's a start..."

"Your right my love- I mean friend! Man, when I turn around, I bet my dream girl will be standing right there~" Dustin said. Eddie looked over behind the boy's shoulder, blinking when he saw who it was standing across the street from them. Dustin caught Eddie's eyes, turning as well.


	25. The New Interest And The Slow Dance

Across the street was a bored looking Maxime, a blank expression on her face as she wondered down the sidewalk. Dustin's heart fluttered a bit. Giving up Seiko would be hard enough as it was, but at least Maxime was _hot_, unlike someone else, like Maddie or someone bitchy like Petula.

"Well hell-O Maxime~" Dustin said, licking his top lip hungrily. After all, she looked real fine with that short little yellow dress-

No. He won't have those thoughts. That was the _old_ Dustin.

"Maxime?" Eddie breathed, scratching the back of his head. Sure, she was pretty- no, she was beautiful- but damn, she was a tough one...

"Are you sure about that Dustin? Maxime is pretty and all, but I don't know if your her type..." Seiko said nervously. Dustin laughed out loud.

"Of course I'm her type! I'm any girl's type!"

"... Well, not to be a downer or anything, but I think there's a flaw in your plan," Eddie said, pointing back over behind Dustin. The blonde boy turned around, his eyes wide. Bear A. Marcus hadn't gone home yet, and had been waiting for Maxime to get bored and leave. Maxime glared at him, trying to walk on as he stepped out in front of her.

"Maxime wait-" Bear said. Maxime held her hand up, silencing him.

"I don't want to hear it," She said. Bear gave her a slight glare.

"Just-"

"No,"

"Maxime-"

"No,"

"Stop tha-"

"NO,"

"DAMMIT MAXIME! Bear is trying to apologize to his woman!" Bear said, anger hinted in his voice. Maxime raised a brow.

"Well, Maxime doesn't accept it, and she certainly doesn't like being referred to as someone's 'woman' as if she was property. Now if you excuse Maxime, she has somewhere to go," Maxime said, still mocking his third-person speech. Bear fumed for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Come on Maxime- Bear is sorry about the way he acted. Bear just hasn't been on a date in a while, and he wasn't sure how to act..."

"Well, the way you did it wasn't exactly correct,"

"BEAR KNOWS THAT! That's why he's apologizing! Can Maxime please forgive him?" Bear asked. Maxime studied him carefully, her lips pressed together as if in thought. Sure, he acted like a total jerk, got himself kicked out, and made her dateless in less then half an hour. But he seemed to be sincere-

"HEY! SHE'S _MINE_ PONOKEYASS!" Dustin shouted, racing across the street, ramming head on into Bear, taking the large guy off guard, as well as Maxime, who was surprised by the sudden attack.

Dustin felt proud of himself, seeing Bear on the ground, staggering to get up. He had never knocked someone over before, and besides, maybe seeing the strength he had would make Maxime-

**PUNCH! **Dustin was now on the ground, his hand covering his now bleeding mouth- trying not to scream out in pain.

"You wanna fight? Bear's gonna give you a fight Lickatoad legs!" Bear growled, cracking his knuckles. Dustin screeched like a little girl as Bear pounced on him, punching and kicking the skinny blonde kid. Maxime raised a brow.

"Lickatoad legs? What kind of insult is _that?_"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I LOVE this song!" Sahari said gleefully, clapping her hands together. Sparcticus looked up at a speaker, listening to the song. It had a soft beat, and it was calm and soothing, almost like the Piñarctic in the night. Man, he knew when a slow song comes on, you were supposed to do something...<p>

"L-Leafos?" Patch's voice said from behind. Sparcticus turned around, seeing Patch shifting his feet next to Leafos, who looked at the nervous doctor with wide blue eyes.

"Yes Patch?"

"M-M-May I-I h-have th-th-this d-d-d-dance?" He stammered, looking like he was about to sweat up a storm. Leafos let out a small giggle, taking his hand into hers.

"Of course Patch! You don't have to ask," She said, leading him out into the floor. Sparcticus nodded. He turned to Sahari.

"Sahari?"

"Yeah Sparty?"

"Um... would you care to dance?" the Eskimo asked. Sahari's head snapped over to him, a wide smile on her face.

"God, I never thought you would ask!" Sahari said laughing, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the floor. Sparcticus grunted. Sahari was a lot stronger then she looked. As the entered the floor, Sahari turned to him, looking up with her light brown eyes. Sparcticus, felt himself get a bit nervous. Sure, he could dance a little, but he didn't exactly know how to dance with someone else... at least in a romantic sense.

"Well come on! Put your hands where they need to go!" Sahari said. She didn't exactly know how this would work. He was just too tall to get her arms all the way up there around his neck. Sparcticus blushed under his mask, bending over, putting his massive hands on the desert girl's tiny waist. With him bent over, Sahari could have at least place her hands on his shoulders. It looked a bit awkward, since Sparcticus was hunched over, his butt sticking out.

Sahari tried her best to hold back a giggle.

* * *

><p>A few lengths away from the happy desertarctic couple, were the huntress and the tinkerer. Gretchen smiled to herself, her hands drooping lazily over Bart's shoulders as she allowed him to move her in rhythm to the music. Bart cleared his throat slightly, not really sure what to say. Gretchen licked her top lip a bit hungrily. It's been a while since she's had a man, and Bart did look quite handsome, not to mention his cologne was rather alluring...

"Hey Bart," She said. Bart snapped up, almost sighing in relief that the awkward silence was broken. He wasn't sure what it was- he always had a story to tell. But something about Gretchen made his mind go fuzzy, even tonight. He couldn't think of anything to say after surprising her with his dance.

"Yes, mi lady?" He said in a charming way. Gretchen smirked.

"I'm getting a little bored... Not much has happened after the catfight..."

"Oh yes I know! Up until then things were pretty interesting," Bart said. Gretchen leaned in a bit, her face dangerously close to his. Bart tried his best not to make a sound, feeling his face turn bright red underneath.

"We can make things a bit more interesting _ourselves,_" Gretchen whispered. Bart stuttered, trying to reply. Was she implying what he _thinks_ she's implying? Bart's tongue finally found his words , and he was about to respond when-

**WHACK!  
><strong>

"OW MY NOGGIN!" Bart shouted, taking his hands off of Gretchen's waist, grabbing the back of his head. There was weezing behind him.

"You stupid whipper-snapper! I told ya' I would find ya', ya' no good heart breaker!" A raspy voice. Bart's eyes widened, his head turning slowly to the voice.

Behind him was a old man, one with a bald head and a white beard that was at least ten inches. He was hunched over, sitting in a automated wheelchair, a giant black cane in his hand.

"Oh my God..." Bart whispered in fear. Gretchen raised a brow, leaning in a bit.

"Uh, Bart? Can you tell me who he is?" Gretchen asked, pointing to the man in the wheelchair.

"Um, this is-"

"A man that's about to kick his two-timing ass!"

"... My third fiancee's father..."

"Damn straight, ya' no good piece of toast!"

"Toast?" Gretchen repeated. Bart shook his head.

"It's better not to ask," He said, turning to the man, "Um, so how is-"

"I'm going to kill you- GET OVER HERE!" The man rasped, moving his wheelchair forward, waving his cane around. Bart turned around and started to walk away quickly, ducking as the cane swiped at his head.

"I'm gonna cover this place in your blood!" The man screamed. Bart let out a small screamed, now walking in quick circles, trying to avoid the old man. Gretchen tapped her foot impatiently, a fist on her hip.

"So, can you meet me at my place in a few minutes?" She asked. Bart managed to nod, yelling out as he dodged another angry swipe.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, are you serious?" Seiko laughed, her hand lightly covering her mouth as she listened. Eddie laughed, nodding.<p>

"I'm serious, and he thought he was going to get away wearing something like _that_," Eddie said, his hand intertwined in hers. Peanut let out a gruff- the poor dragonache had finally found his (and Ari's) way out of the Ball, and now being the gentlemen he was, Eddie was walking Seiko home, leaving Dustin to deal with Bear A. Marcus on his own. The two didn't notice, but the Dragonache and the Geckie seemed restless, a bit reluctant to leave the Ball. Seiko smiled, resting her head on Eddie's shoulder.

"I'm so glad Peanut and Ari get along so well," She said in a dreamy tone almost. Eddie nodded, resting his head slightly on hers.

"I'm just glad I was able to share tonight with you," He said. Seiko blushed. She stayed quiet, afraid that it would ruin the moment. They strolled slowly, the night breeze brushing their hair back a bit. Peanut and Ari stopped, looking up into the sky. Eddie stopped, looking back.

"Have you noticed that those two keep looking up?" Eddie asked. Seiko turned her head slightly, nodding.

"They have- Peanut, are you-"

"THERE YOU ARE! I missed you at the Ball!" A familiar voice said above. Eddie and Seiko barely looked up when Storkos landed before them, an egg tucked under her arm. Peanut and Ari suddenly got excited, squirming around.

"Storkos! I thought you weren't working tonight!" Seiko said in disbelief, staring at the egg. Storkos turned, smiling at the two.

"I wasn't going to, but this delivery was an exception when I saw what it was- I couldn't believe I actually found the egg for this!" She said, holding it up proudly. Seiko and Eddie's eyes widened in surprise.

The egg was covered in the print of a Dragonache, and was the color of a Geckie.


	26. The Ball Ends With A Crazy Queen

He was having the worst time in his life.

"Come on! Put some effort into it!" Maddie said, smirking as her hands rested on his shoulders. Dastardos cringed, his arms hanging loosely to the sides. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I will," He muttered. Out of all people he could have been stuck slow dancing with, it had to be her. Maybe she wouldn't be too alarmed if he 'disappeared'-

"Man, I didn't think you sucked this bad Dastardos..." She muttered. Dastardos's attention snapped back to her.

"Um, I think you a bit con-"

"Dass, I'd know your creepy pedophile voice from anywhere. Was Frank the best name you could come up with?"

"First, that was Pester's idea, and second-"

"Can I ask you something?" Maddie inturrupted. Dastardos blinked.

"No," Maddie pouted.

"I'm asking anyway. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your tree cutting yourself or something?"

"Oh, so now I'm emo now? Nice, just nice,"

"Well, what else would you do in your spare time, other then eat life candy..." Maddie muttered. Dastardos scoffed.

"You think I eat _life candy_?"

"Well, what else would you do with it? Most people just think your some crazy guy who believes the life candy will make your life longer when you eat it..." Maddie said. Dastardos was quiet for the longest time before he burst out laughing. Maddie frowned.

"What?"

"HAHAHA You think I _eat_ the life candy?" Dastardos laughed. Maddie's hands slipped off his shoulders as she crossed her arms.

"Well, what else would you do with it? Feed some pinata to keep it alive? Because that would be really stupid," Maddie said, waving it off. Dastardos glared at her, almost tempted to pull his pinata stick out.

_What do you know anyway?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"That's a..." Eddie was lost for words. Seiko stared at the egg in her hands, her green eye's wide in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful egg... and was almost afraid of what it would look like. Hybrid pinata's never really came out looking quite right...<p>

"I was surprised to see the request on my alert system! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I think it's about time I let Langston out- I mean head home for the night! It was nice seeing you again Seiko!" Storkos said, flying off into the night. All Seiko and Eddie were focused on was the egg in front of them.

"What do you think it will look like?" Eddie asked, putting his hand on the egg, getting a closer look at it to admire it's lovely pattern. Peanut growled happily, bringing his muzzle down to brush against Ari's. Ari purred at Peanut's little sign of affection. Seiko's eyes widened even more when the egg started to bounce in her hands, making more jerking motions.

"Eddie-"

"It's hatching!" Eddie said, a bit to excitedly. Both watched as the first crack was made...

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention?" Robert asked, looking over everyone. The song had ended, and everyone had turned their attention to the man on the stage. He loved the happy faces- and was even happier not to see his nephew's, who probably scarred his, and everyone else's minds.<p>

"Is everyone having a good time?" Many happy couples cheered while there was a loud "NO" from a short man next to the blueish haired girl, who giggled next to him. Robert promtly ignored him.

"Well, despite the streaker and the cat fight that ruined all the food, I'm glad you all still had a wonderful time!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A FLYING CRAP SIR!" Robert screaming into the mic, clearing his voice to say, "Anyway, despite that one person's unenthusiastic... ness... now is time for the announcement of the King and Queen!" Loud cheers were heard from every corner. Robert grinned widely. Maybe this thing wasn't as big of a tragedy after all. He opened the envelope in his hands, opening his mouth to speak.

_"Eddie and-_ wait, she got kicked out... _Bart and Gretchen_!" Robert said, reading the runner up. Everyone looked around.

"They left a while ago!" someone called out. Robert's jaw dropped.

"They WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? Then uh... um... THEM!" Robert said, pointing to a certain couple in the middle. The spotlight fell onto the unsuspecting couple.

"Sparcticus and ... _name please... Sa-what? oh yeah_... and Sahari!" Robert said after having a quick word with his assistant. Sahari's eyes widened, a smile on her face as she let out a tiny squeal. Sparcticus just looked genuinely surprised as he and Sahari made their way upstage. Most people cheered, and some people cried, and someone, the same short guy from before, yelled "WHO CARES?" Robert beamed at the couple, even though he just picked them from random on such short notice.

"Congratulations you two! How do you feel?" He asked, shoving the mic into Sparcticus's face. Sparcticus gently pushed it back a bit.

"Um... I don't know," He answered. Robert frowned, moving the mic to Sahari before Sparcticus could even speak again.

"How about you? What are your thoughts?" He asked. Sahari replyed with a shrug.

"Honestly, I didn't think we would win, but now that- oh my God, is that what I think it is?" The desert girl asked in excitement as Robert's assistant came back, holding a royal blue pillow, which had a fancy tiara and a kings crown resting upon it.

"Why yes Sahari! It is now time that we-"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A TIARA!" Sahari screeched in excitement. Just as the assistant was reaching for it, Sahari shoved him back, grabbing the tiara herself. She placed it on her head, squealing like a school girl after that. Sparcticus smiled, ignoring the language the assistant was using as he watched Sahari's excitment.

"OH MY GOD SPARTY I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!"

"Me either, and you look beautiful Sahari-"

"OF COURSE I DO I'M A PRINCESS!" Sahari screeched. Before he could react, Sahari grabbed the bottom of Sparcticus's shirt, yanking him down. Shoving his mask up, she roughly kissed him, pressing all of her excitement and happiness into his lips before shoving him back (but accident of course!). She then ripped the microphone out of Robert's hands, a wide smile on her face as she said-

"I would like to thank you all, for making this possible!" She said, starting her really long speech as Sparcticus laid on the ground, his brain still processing what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God..." Eddie and Seiko said at the same time.<p>

On the ground before them, little shards of eggshell laid across the ground. In the middle was the most precious little pinata anyone had ever seen.

The baby pinata opened it's four little eyes, all glistening a bright lilac purple. It had it's mother's body- the offspring shaped like a Geckie. Although, the rest were from it's dad. It had tiny Dragonache-like wings, and had a Dragonache mane around it's head. The end of it's tail fanned out, looking almost like a hand as it gently scratched it's Dragonache patterned head. A small noise came from the little thing, almost like a growl and a purr mixed together. Eddie's face was just priceless, and Seiko looked like she wanted to cry from the cuteness. Peanut roared happily before nuzzling his little child, and Ari did the same, without the roaring. Seiko placed her hands onto Eddie's shoulder.

"Eddie... it's-"

"OH MY GOD! That has got to be the CUTEST thing I have ever seen!" Eddie squealed, sounding like an excited little girl as he dashed over, hovering over the little thing. Seiko blinked, watching Eddie hover over the little baby, cooing in every way possible.

"OH who's the cutest, widdest thing? Aw, your so adorable! Yes you are, and your so colorful and-" Eddie suddenly stopped his baby talk, remembering the girl standing behind him. He turned to her, his face bright pink.

"Um... I... I wish you didn't have to see that..." He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Seiko's lips parted slightly.

"Eddie... that was probably the third hottest thing I ever saw you do..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND This is the second to last chapter :D I still have to write a quick epilogue-type-thingy for the aftermath the ball had on everyone :D I hoped you enjoyed the fic~<strong>


	27. Epilogue

Bart woke up the next morning groggily. He sat up, almost wondering why he wasn't wearing pants. With a quick glance around the room, seeing the scatters of clothes that laid around. A dress over the dresser, a shirt that hung on the door, a pair of panties in his water cup...

Then he remembered last night, and he remembered it well.

"Gretchen~" He cooed, turning his head to the huntress. He wanted to remember this moment for a long time- he was probably the first man in the village to sleep with Gretchen, or at least in a long time. He'd have a whole bunch of new stories to tell the guys down at the inn now-

But something didn't feel right.

"Gretchen?" he said again, his eyes wide when he looked at her. The woman was frozen, looking like she hadn't moved at all. Her mouth hung open, and there wasn't a sound coming from her. The woman looked as if she was-

"Oh my God," Bart whispered, slowly sliding off the bed, backing away as he stared at her, "I went to hard on the huntress!" After that, he began to bawl, not even noticing that Gretchen started to stir. Her eyes opened, and she looked over groggily at the tinkerer, seeing him cry. She raised a brow.

"Man, was I that tough on you?" She asked. Bart looked up from his sobs, his quivering mouth turning back into a wide grin.

"Gretchen, oh thank heavens your alive! I was starting to think I was too rough on you last night," Bart said, continuing on and on with all the details. Gretchen's brows knit together.

_Oh man, maybe I overwhelmed him or something... _she thought to himself as he continued on.

* * *

><p>"Last night was, like, a total bust," Petula said, flipping through channels on the TV in front of her. Fannie shrugged, kicking her feet up on the coffee table like Petula was.<p>

"It wasn't too bad! The diggerling twins were really sweet!"

"And like, totally disgusting,"

"True, but they at least tried! They probably haven't had dates in a really long time," Fannie said, "Not to mention Danny was kinda cute," Petula looked over at her friend.

"But they look the- you know what, nevermind," Petula muttered, still flipping through the channels.

* * *

><p>Seedos hummed happily to himself, walking on through his swamp. Despite the beginning of the night, the rest of it was as fun as it could of been. He couldn't wait to tell Dastardos all about it!<p>

"SEEDMOUR! THERE YOU ARE!" A cheerful voice called out. Seedos winced, turning his head to see Dustin, hobbling over as quickly as he could with his crutches. He had bandages around his head, and his right leg had a thick cast all over it, and his arms were covered with bruises. Seedos scratched the back of his head, not really sure if he should stay or run off.

"Dustin, what happened-"

"Never mind that! Seedos, I just wanted to say something to you," Dustin panted, "I'm sorry." Seedos blinked in surprise.

"... I'm sorry, I think I have swamp sludge in my ears. _What_ did you just say?" Dustin wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"First, that's REALLY gross, and second, I said I was sorry! You know, for making you be my date and grabbing my ass!"

"Not to mention screaming at me and insulting me and-"

"YES. Those things too," Dustin said in annoyance. He sighed in relief, "Ah, feels great to get that off my shoulders..."

"Wow... um, can I asked what happened after you left?"Seedos asked, looking at the bandages, trying to figure out if his head injury was the reason why the boy was suddenly apologizing. Dustin smiled goobaaishly, shifting his crutches around a little.

"Well, uh... I got into a fight with Bear-"

"Oh, that explains it,"

"Yeah... but I am serious Seedos. I am sorry for acting like and ass," Dustin said sadly, looking down at the ground. Seedos looked at him suspiciously, a brow raised. He shrugged.

"Okay. I'll accept your apology," Seedos said, nodding. Dustin's face beamed.

"OH THANK GOODNESS! I swear Seedmour, I can change! I can!"

"... Change?"

"I made a vow last night saying that I would change, which means," he said, pretending to sound choked up for dramatic effect, "I have to get rid of the well,"

"NOOOO YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME MY FRIEND!"

"SHUT UP IVOR!" Dustin screamed back at the well, taking a deep breath, "Please." Seedos looked a bit impressed.

"Wow... that's the first time you said please without being annoying with it,"

"See? I can change! Now come on- we need to hurry to town!" Dustin said, hobbling as he turned around and started to move quickly towards the village. Seedos scratched the back of his head.

"Why? Do you need to see Patch again?"

"No- I heard Maxime is in town today! I have to win her affection!" The blonde boy called back as he hurried to the village. Seedos sighed.

"Now it's Maxime? Good heaven's I missed a lot!" Seedos said as he hurried to catch up with the crippled boy.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe I missed your big win!" Maxime pouted, looking at Sahari. Sahari was still smiling proudly, the glittering tiara still placed on her head.<p>

"Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal," She said. Leafos, who was standing on the other side of her, let out a giggle.

"Yes, that explains your squealing last night and practically throwing Sparcticus off the stage, not to mention your still wearing your tiara,"

"I can't help it! I was a princess last night- and a damn hot one at that!" Sahari said proudly. Maxime smiled, nodding.

"Well, I am proud of you Sahari! It sounds like you had more fun then I did,"

"Yeah you just disappeared! What the hell Maxime?" Sahari said frowning. Maxime shrugged.

"Well, I got bored with being alone, so I left. Then I ran into Bear-"

"Oh my..." Leafos muttered. Maxime nodded.

"Yeah. But he was actually being sweet and trying to apologize, but then Dustin comes out of no where and tries to kick his ass for some reason," Maxime explained. Sahari and Leafos looked at her for a long time before bursting out into howls of laughter.

"Dustin against Bear? Is he serious?" Leafos asked between laughs. Maxime smiled, nodding.

"He only knocked him over once. Bear kinda kicked his ass into next week after that..."

"MAXIME!"

"You can see for yourself over there," Maxime said, pointing over. Dustin was sweating, but he was hurrying, a wide smile on his face. Seedos was walking behind him, looking really confused. Unfortunately, at the same moment Bear was walking up to, waving to Maxime. Dustin then stuck a crutch out, making Bear fall on his face.

"SHE'S MINE PONOCKYASS!" Dustin shouted. Seedos tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. Dustin pouted.

"Um... I just saw her first..." He said in a much politer tone. Bear got up, glaring angrily at him. Dustin cowered.

"You wouldn't hit a guy on crutches, would you?"

"YES. Bear would punch a dick with crutches,"

"... That sounded SO wrong and RUN SEEDOS RUN!" Dustin screamed. Seedos turned on his heels and high-tail it, while Dustin hobbled behind helplessly, pleading for Seedos to slow down when Bear started to storm after him. The three girls stood there quietly for a few moments.

"... So Leafos, how are you and Patch?" Sahari asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>Patch sat at his desk, a smile on his face. His pen moved quickly as he tried to get his paperwork done. He was going to meet Leafos for lunch soon, and he didn't want to be late.<p>

Last night was probably the best of his life, and he managed to make sure he didn't look like an idiot in front of her. At the end of the night, when he walked her home, she kissed him- right on his cheek! He sighed dreamily, almost missing the piece of paper that hit his forehead.

"Wh-what in the..." He muttered, un-wadding it.

_-Leefass mine. Yoo die!_

"Huh?" he said in a confused tone as he read it over. He heard a creepy growl and some grumbling noises. Patch slowly looked over the desk, seeing a pony-tailed Ruffian cracking it's knuckles. Patch's face drained of all color.

"O-O-Oh d-dear..." Patch muttered before running away screaming to the back of the clinic, the Ruffian hot on his trail.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Eddie asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing with the little hybrid pinata. The little thing cocooned overnight, and it was not bigger then Ari was- maybe just about three inches or so. The little thing purred, rubbing it's head against the Lizard boy's hand. Seiko shrugged, also sitting cross-legged on the ground right next to him, stroking the pinata's back. She shrugged.<p>

"I'm not sure. Do we even know what we are going to name it?" She asked, looking at him. Eddie placed a finger to his chin in thought. He turned to the gardener.

"Well, she comes off as a bit feminine, because of how she purrs and the fact that the mane looks quite flower-like. Plus she is part dragon," He said, "How about Tia?" Seiko raised her brows at the suggestion.

"Tia?"

"Yeah! You know, like Tiamet, the goddess who could turn into a dragon?" Eddie said. Seiko smiled, nodding her head.

"That sounds perfect," She said, resting her chin on his shoulder, still looking down at little Tia. The little pinata stretched itself out, showing off it's patterns. Eddie turned his head slightly, getting a better look at it.

"So who is she going to live with? You or me?" He asked, turning his head to her. Seiko thought for a moment.

"Okay, how about this- we switch off every week," she said, "Like this week she stays with me, and the next with you. Sound fair?" Eddie nodded, smiling.

"I think that sounds very fair," He confirmed. Eddie and Seiko looked at each other for a moment, leaning in to kiss, when-

"HI SEIKO, HI FREDDIE! I'M HERE FOR WORK~" Sprinkling shouted from the other side of the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the Pinata Ball :D I hope you all enjoyed~But before I completely end it, I need to give a special shout-out and thank you to Epic Laughter, who's help made this fic what it is :D Actually, she had done so much~<strong>

**-Making sure I spelled Fannie right (I always spelled it "Frannie")**

**-Helping me fix chapter 7 when I made it to similar to some of her own writing (thank you so much for telling me!)**

**-Making sure I didn't over-do it on outfit designs**

**-Giving me ideas from her own headcannons: like for Gretchen looking dead when she sleeps, and Bart getting hunted down by an old Fiancee's father**

**-Giving me name ideas for the hybrid**

**-Making sure I spell Seedamour right**

**... I think I rely on you too much xD But I said I would give you credit, since you helped me so much :3 I hope I didn't forget anything...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy my next story :D Which will either be posted later on today or tomorrow!**


End file.
